It all worked out
by LinnHolthe
Summary: A little future fic about Brittany and Santana. 10 years later.With Quinn and Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It's been 10 years since they graduated, Brittany was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes looking out in the back garden where Kurt of all people was setting up a swing set. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi baby." Santana said. Then she rubbed Brittany belly, "Hi to you too." She kissed Brittany's shoulder.

"We're fine, Santana. You don't have to come check on me every minute." She loved how Santana would protect her and their unborn baby, but lately she had been doing it a lot more. Santana turned Brittany around and kissed her on the lips.

"I know. But I just want the two of you to be…." She stopped for a second and looked outside the window.." Emh.. Britt?"

"Yeah San?"

"Is that really Hummel being our handyman?" She looked confused.

"San…." Brittany put her arms around her neck. They looked right in each others eyes. "Be nice, okay? He bought it and came over with it today, and he really wanted to help set it up. So no jokes about it." Brittany pouted.

Santana let out a sight. "I can't promise anything. Look at him, he's wearing his Armani suit and he looks so confused." Santana just kept looking at him. She could see that he was messing up bad, now trying to superglue the pieces together. Brittany was also watching.

"Maybe we shouldn't let our kid play with that until we get someone else to look at it." She said.

Santana just started to run into the living room, she quickly came back with a camera.

"SAN!"

"What?" She was about to walk out the door and out to Kurt.

"No joking about this."

Santana took a deep breath. "Look, Britt. You know I'll do anything for you right?" Brittany just nodded. " Well, I would.. And then there are these really, really rare moments in life when you just wish you had a camera so you could capture it on tape. Right now that moment is happening right in front of my eyes. I would be a waste not to film this.

Brittany started to smile. Santana knew that was all she needed so she ran out in the backyard. Brittany walked into the living room but she could still hear Kurt and Santana outside. "Really Santana? You're going to film this?.. "Ohh come on Kurt, this is priceless." And then she heard Santana laughing really loud. She couldn't help but laugh herself. She sat down on the couch, she was a little tired, but happy to see that the house was coming together. She laid down and started to think about how she got to be this happy, she knew it was all Santana's fault. Then a thought came to her, up until she found out she was pregnant and off course after their wedding, her favorite memory was when Santana had asked her to marry her six years earlier.

*Past*

"Brittany.. Come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up."

And then Brittany came running down the stairs, she kissed her girlfriend.

"I was just trying to make myself look pretty for you" She smiled.

"You are always pretty Britt. In fact I think you are the most beautiful girl in the word." She took her girlfriends hand.

"You don't know that San, you haven't seen all the girls in the world."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. "Trust me. I just know"

Then she dragged Brittany out to the car. They both got in.

"So where are we going?" Brittany said, she still had Santana's hand in her own.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

Santana had set up a picnic on their favorite spot down by the nearest lake. They both enjoyed spending time down there. Santana had made it all perfect, she had, asked Quinn if she could be there 5 minutes before they would arrive and light up the candles. Of course Quinn had said yes, and right after that she had said, it's about time Lopez!

Suddenly Brittany turned up the volume on the radio. "Ohh San, this is such a beautiful song. Did you know that the song is true? That his girlfriend was in a car crash?"

Santana turned her head to Brittany. "Yeah I know Britt."

It was Chris Medina's song. They both stopped talking to listen to the song.

"San?"

"Mhm?"

"What if that happened to me?" Brittany looked a little worried.

"What are you talking about Britt?"

"I mean. What if something happened to me, would you still be with me?"

Santana lifted Brittany's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"Baby… I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life no matter what. Nothing could ever happened to change that. I promise you."

Brittany smiled. " Even if I end up…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Even then Brittany.. I promise you, I'll be there."

Brittany was satisfied with that answer.

By now they were on a little dirt road that would lead down to the lake. Suddenly smoke started to come up from the car. They pulled over Santana took a look at the engine.

"Honestly Britt, I have no idea of what I'm suppose to look at here."

Then Santana's phone started ringing. It was Quinn.

"Hello? "

"Where the hell are you? It's even getting dark outside."

"I'm having car trouble." She looked at Brittany, she was still inside the car.

"Really San? Sure about that? You're not just chickening out are you?"

"Quinn! No I'm not, trust me I wanna do this. We're at the beginning of the dirt road."

She didn't get an answer. She looked at her phone." ahh damn reception. "

Brittany got out of the car. Stopping her girlfriend, who was about to put her hands down in the engine again.

"San.. Don't. You're just gonna end up making it worse."

Santana put her hands up in her face and started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry.. " She looked at Brittany. "This wasn't part of the plan."

Brittany started to laugh.

"What?" Santana said.

"You've got oil on your face San." Brittany started to wipe it away with her thumb.

Santana looked at her with a sad face. "Britt?" Brittany nodded her head. " Will you still love me if this is as good as it gets?" She said, a little worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… The way we live our life's now. You teaching dance, me basically taking whatever job I can find. I was suppose to become something great. " She looked down to the ground. " If this is as good as it gets for me, will that be enough for you? I. I..I.. mean in the long run."

Brittany put her hand on her girlfriends cheek. And made sure that Santana looked her right in the eyes. "First of all, You are something great. You're Santana fucking Lopez." She said. Both girls laughing out loud. "But most importantly, you're the love of my life. It doesn't matter where we are, or what we do, as long as we are both happy."

They kissed, and Santana decided that it was time, didn't matter where they were.

She got down on one knee and opened the box. She took Brittany's hand. "I love you, so much that it hurts sometimes. I got this whole thing set up by the lake, but for obvious reasons we can't go there now. " Both girls laughed a little. " You're it Brittany, You are the one. I knew it then, I know it now, I'll know forever. And I'm a dumb ass sometimes. But I'll be the biggest dumb ass out there if I'll ever let you go, so…" She took the ring out of the box, took Brittany's hand, looked her right in the eyes. " Would you please marry me?"

Brittany just nodded.

"Yes?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Brittany said back.

Santana slipped the ringer on her finger, got back up and kissed Brittany, both girls smiling in to every kiss.

*Present*

Brittany had the biggest smile on her face, yepp. That was definitive one of the best memories she had. Santana came back into the house. She walked over to Brittany. Kissed her on the cheek. " What about Oliver?"

"Huh?" Brittany was confused.

"For our baby boy." She placed a hand on Brittany's belly. "I really like the name Oliver, and I know you really like that Disney movie, Oliver and company."

Brittany gave Santana the biggest smile ever. " Oliver Pierce-Lopez" she said.. "I like it."

Santana kissed Brittany. " So do I."

Santana got up from the sofa. " Look, I really need to get back out there, it's a mess, I'm pretty sure we can just throw the whole thing away after Kurt is finished setting t up." she laughed. Brittany did too.

Santana started to walk towards the door. When she heard Brittany.

"I love you Santy."

Santana could only smile. "I love you too babe." she said back.

Then she whispered to herself. "You have no idea how much."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I actually just thought this would be a one shot fic, but I got this urge to keep going, it might be because glee sucks right now, they are not doing Brittana right! Anyway I have no idea where it's going, thought I might just go with the flow. Ohh and please review if you want me to continue with the story.

Chapter 2

It was morning, Santana woke up first, she had her hands around her blond wife in the bed, but looked at the clock and realized she would be late for breakfast with Quinn. So she got up and sat on the side of the bed. Brittany squirmed around.

"Can't you get back in her San? It's early. And I'm cold."

"I'm sorry babe, I have to meet Quinn remember?"

Brittany nodded. "But if you stay I'll make it worth you're while." Brittany had a devilish smirk on her face. Santana laughed.

"Please don't tempt me. You know how mad Quinn got at me the last time that happened."

Santana threw on a t shirt and walked over the Brittany's side of the bed, kissed her on the forehead. "How about I'll make it up to you, when I get back home?"

Brittany shook her head. " I don't think I'm in the mood." Brittany put her head down under the covers, she was smiling, and she loved to play with her wife like this. "I actually don't think I'm gonna be in the mood for about a week or so, maybe even after Oliver here is born."

Santana had confusion written all over her face..

"What?… Baby that's not fair. He's not due for another moth. You really except me not to touch you in over a month ?"

Brittany didn't answer. She was busy under the covers laughing to herself. She knew that it wouldn't be like that, God no! A whole month without sex wouldn't happened. But she loved to tease Santana about it. Brittany could hear Santana talking to herself.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be," She started to take off her clothes. "We both know, I'm not going to go that long without sex." She flipped open her phone and started to type in. *Sorry Quinn, But you're taking one for the team. Give me 30 min and I'll be there*

Quinn who was already sitting at the coffee place looked at her phone. " Ahh I can't believe this."

"What is it?" Another voice from across the table said.

"It's just Santana. She's going to be 30 minutes late, and by 30 I mean it very possible that she might be here in two hours or not at all, it all depends on Brittany.

"What do you mean depends on Brittany?" Quinn gave her the look.

"Ohh come on, you haven't noticed?"

The other woman looked confused. "Noticed what?"

Quinn looked around making sure no one was listening. She might have been married now for 3 years and she had a lot of sex herself, but she wasn't going to talk about it around other people.

"Ever since Brittany got pregnant she's been craving sex like all the time."

"Ohh" The other woman said.

"I guess it's different for everybody:" she whispered and at the same time making a jealous face.

" Quinn! I totally heard that.. And what it that suppose to mean?" The woman bent over the table. "We still have sex" she it as low as she could.

Quinn took the other woman's hand.

"Rach.. I didn't mean it like that, okay?" She took a breath. "It's just, it's been over a month now, and I can't keep *fixing* myself all the time." She also had the air quotes up with her fingers.

Rachel looked horrified. And then she started to ramble. " You are well aware of the fact that I haven't been feeling very sexy lately." Quinn tired to get a word in. But it wasn't going to happen. " My back hurts all the time, I'm tired all the time. For God's sake Quinn, I'm 8 months pregnant!" She was almost screaming.

"I know sweetie, and it's okay." Quinn wanted this conversation to be over as soon as it started. Ever since Rachel got pregnant she had been a big pile of hormones, and she took it out on Quinn. "Lucky bitch Santana" She said to herself. Brittany had been just the opposite, wanting sex all the time, almost to the point that Santana needed to leave the house to get a break.

"What did you say baby?"

Quinn quickly looked at her wife. " Ohh nothing honey, nothing" She just smiled and half hearted smile. God dogged a bullet there.

At the same time :

Santana and Brittany were both in bed, cuddling.

"I'm glad you stayed home San"

"Mhm. I'm glad too babe."

Santana had her arms around Brittany, she kept kissing Brittany on her neck, down to her shoulders. Brittany giggled. And turned around to face her wife. "Sany?"

"Mmmm" Santana didn't stop kissing Brittany.

"You know. If you keep doing that, there's going to be a round 2, and you're already late for you meeting with Quinn."

Santana eyes went wide. "Shit." She looked at the clock, it's been 45 minutes already. She hopped up from the bed and dragged her pants on. She stopped for a second. "God you are beautiful Britt." Brittany just smiled back at her.

"But I gotta go,." She kissed her wife. "You know, you can just stay like that if you want to, I'll be back in not too long and if you are up for it I'll rock your world." She had a smirk on her face. And then she grabbed her keys on the table and headed for the door.

When she saw the coffee shop, she also saw Rachel and Quinn talking about something rather loudly. She stopped for a second, looking around for a possible escape route. But then Quinn had seen her already and was waving her to come over there. "Shit." She said.

She walked over. " I'm just saying, not everybody is like that Quinn. You can't just expect everybody to be a sex machine like Brittany." she waved her hands in the air.

"Is this a bad time?" Santana asked.

Rachel was about to answer.

"God No!" Quinn said "Sit down, just sit."

Santana sat down next to Quinn. It was a little awkward now, Quinn had been yelled at for the last 45 minutes, Rachel had explained to her why she wasn't in the mood, and that Quinn did nothing to help about it.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Santana said.

"Well.." Rachel started. "Oh God" You could hear under Quinn's breath.

"Quinn here is jealous of you and Brittany."

"The sex thing, right?" Santana said.

Rachel had a shocked face on. Then looked at Quinn. " You told her?"

Quinn slapped both of her hands on her face. Then she mumbled "I can't believe this."

She then took a big breath… "Baby, she's my best friend. We talk about everything. And no I haven't told her about the no sex for a month thing." Santana was drinking her soda, when she spit it all over the table. "A WHOLE MONTH?" She said out loud. "Shhhhh," Quinn poked her.

"Wow" Santana said. "No wonder you're grumpy all the time.

Quinn quickly shot back. "I haven't been grumpy"

Rachel looked horrified. "Can we please not talk about this, here in front of all these people?"

Quinn quickly nodded.

"Fine" Santana said.

The sat in awkward silence a little bit and the Santana started to laugh.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"A whole month." She said, and started to laugh louder. " I mean, come on. Just put out every once in a while and everybody is happy. " She kept laughing.

Quinn and Rachel wasn't the type of couple that talked openly about their sex life, unless it was when Santana was around, and that was mostly just because Santana always talked about sex or even forced them into talking about the subject. Quinn looked mortified right now, and against all odds Rachel was kind of laughing.

"How can you be laughing about this?" Quinn said. Getting no response from Rachel right now, because she couldn't stop laughing, Santana was right there with her. Quinn got up from her chair. "I'm gonna go, I can't be here." And she started to walk away.

"Baby" Rachel screamed after her.

"Well" Rachel scratched her head. " I should go after her."

Santana just nodded

She got up from her chair and slapped the back of Santana's head. " You know she doesn't like to talk about this stuff." She said it in a playful way.

"Heyyyy! Don't blame me for this." she said. "I'm not the one who's withholding sex." And she laughed again. But then she got another slap in the back of her head.

"Okay, okay, I get it" She smiled.

"We're still on for tonight right? Brittany's cooking?" Rachel asked

"Yeah sure" Santana told her back. Rachel walked away "Could you just give her some before you come over, Quinn is such a pain when she's grumpy." Santana screamed after Rachel.

Rachel just flipped her off.

Santana smiled to herself. " Ohh Yeah, I still got it." And she ordered breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

So, wow thanks for the amazing reviews, it really means a lot. So I figured I had to put up another chapter as soon as possible, cause this week is going to be crazy with work, so I don't know when I'll be updating. I actually just got off work now, and I have to be there again in about 6 hours. Again, thanks so much for your reviews.

Chapter 3

So it's the afternoon now, and Brittany and Santana are setting up for dinner with Rachel and Quinn, also they had invited Kurt and Mercedes since they both lived near them.

Brittany was cooking.(Right I know! It's weird cause at one point she actually thought Finn could fly, so who would let her near a stove.) Anyway, she was actually good at it, cause after she got pregnant Santana wouldn't let her do much that could hurt the baby, so she started to explore cooking.

Santana came into the kitchen.

"God baby, that smells amazing. What is that?" Santana had wore a black dress for the occasion and it suited her perfect, so when Brittany was about to answer to what Santana asked, she turned around at the same time, but forgot about the question.

"Wow" She said.

Santana looked confused. "What? What's wrong? Is it Oliver? Is he coming now? GOD! Where's the bag I packed incase he decided to come early." Santana started running around all crazy, until Brittany got a hold at her. "Hey hey! Relax Okay.. You just look nice, that's all."

Santana took a deep breath. " That's all? Jesus Britt, you scared the shit out of me."

Brittany pouted. "Watch the language.. " She said teasingly. "I don't want him picking up the Lopez way of talking. Not until he's a teenager. No wait! Not actually then either, I can just see it now, he's going around being all puckerman, thinking he's got game, and then the whole situation turns into, who's the baby daddy drama….." Brittany would have kept talking if it wasn't for Santana cutting her off.

"I can't believe you would even compare me with Puck, I got way more game." Santana looked proud.

Brittany smiled. "I can't believe that out of everything I just said, that's what you picked up." She laughed a little.

"Yeah well, I'll just threaten him about spending an entire week with his aunt man han… " Brittany gave her a harsh look. " Of course I meant Rachel, and her Barbara cd's. Trust me, that will work. He won't be getting girls pregnant at the age of 16 with Berry around"

Then the door bell rang, Brittany was about to go open it but Santana stopped her.

"No! You just stay here baby, I'll get it." She then opened the door, it was Kurt and Mercedes.

"Ohh Our very own special handyman. " She gave Kurt a hug. " Where's Britt?"

"Kitchen." She answered. Kurt walked inside.

"Satan." Mercedes look at her. "Aretha" She said back. Both girls laughed a little and gave each other a hug. " Come on in, dinner is almost ready. "

They got to the kitchen and Santana saw Brittany carry a big box, she all but ran over to her and grabbed the box. "Baby I told you, you don't have to carry things like these, that's what I'm here for." And she put the box down.

Kurt and Mercedes smiled and looked at each other. " Well who knew Santana Lopez had a heart under all that ice." Kurt said.

"I knew" Brittany said .

Santana flipped up her finger when Brittany wasn't watching. " Just so you know, just because I take care of my baby, who's having my baby, doesn't mean I can't still cut a bitch. " They all looked at each other and laughed. Mercedes laughed so hard she almost fell of the chair. " Please… Girl you've gone all soft." Mercedes said.

Santana almost looked horrified, like someone had just told her the worst thing ever, she held her hands up to her chest. " I have not! I'm still bad ass."

Kurt walked over to get the plates to start set up. " Really? You have been married to Britt for 6 years now, you have been together for, God knows how long before that, and now you have a nice house and a baby on the way, yeah I'll call that super bad ass. " He said sarcastically, while giving Mercedes a high five.

"Shut up Hummel, or I will post the video of you, building that thing out there.. " She pointed to the garden.. "It's funny as shit, and we still have no idea what that thing is suppose to be." Mercedes just looked out the window trying to figure out what it was.

Brittany who was setting up outside in the garden walked back in and pointed at Santana. " San, how many times have I told you, watch your language, you might as well start getting used to it now." She walked outside again. "Sorry." You could barely hear her say it. Kurt tried to hold it in, but he just had to say something. "Ohh Bad ass!" And then he and Mercedes both laughed hysterically.

Kurt and Mercedes walked outside to sit in the garden, it was such a beautiful day so when Brittany had suggested to eat outside, everyone agreed.

Dinner was ready but Rach and Quinn hadn't shown up yet.

"Where are they?" Brittany said while she was looking at the clock.

"Don't worry babe, they'll be here soon. You know Berry was probably having a hard time trying to decide whether or not to wear the shirt with the horses on, or the one with cows." She laughed at herself, feeling a little proud. She actually did like Rachel now, but she would never ever say it out loud.

Brittany slapped her in the head.

"Heeeey! What was that for? "

Brittany had her finger pointed at Santana. " No making fun of Rachel! You know she stopped wearing those shirts like 3 years ago."

Santana laughed out load. " Do you even hear yourself baby? Three years ago, that would still mean that someone who was 25 still wore those things. You know, I'll bet she has them hidden in the back of her closet, so she can pull them out and wear them when no one is watching. " Again she laughed at herself. " Cause you know Quinn made her throw that shit out." And then she laughed some more. "By the way babe, your boobs look really great in that shirt." Santana tried to touch them.

"Hey!" Brittany said. " We have guests, no boob touching until later." Santana sighted. Then she walked outside.

Brittany started talking to Oliver. " You know.. I'll bet your first words will be something like shit or boobs, but it won't matter, cause I'll love you just as much anyway. Maybe your grandfathers and grandmothers will react, but I'll let San take care of that." She smiled to herself.

"Where are those two anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Probably having sex or something." Mercedes added.

"Haha! Trust me, they are not." Santana said.

Suddenly you could hear music coming from somewhere down the block, the music was wind beneath my wings and it was blasting.

"Great" Santana mumbled. " Britt!" She yelled inside. " They are here!. And Berry is in a Barbara mood."

Quinn and Rachel walked inside gave Brittany a hug in the kitchen and walked outside with Brittany to join the others. Rachel was humming to Barbara.

" Ohh please, will you keep that kind of music out of my house, and away from my son, I don't want him growing up listening to that kind of crap." Santana said. She walked over to Brittany and kissed her belly. " This little thing will have old school hip hop, like Jay Z and Eminem blasting out from his room." (Yeah I know! Old school hip hop. Haha! Keep in mind, this is 10 years later.)

Rachel looked at Quinn with a concerned look. "What?" Quinn said. " Defend me." She almost demanded. Quinn gave up a little smile walked over to kiss her wife on the cheek. " Babe.. It's true." They all laughed.

They all had an amazing time, drinking wine and eating dinner. Well Rachel and Brittany didn't drink, but the rest of them did. After maybe 3 hours or so it was getting late and they started to think about heading home. They all got up from their chairs.

Rachel started tugging on Quinn's shirt. Quinn looked at her. "Quinn, what is that?" She was pointing over at the garden. Quinn shifted her head a little trying to figure our what is was. " I have no idea." She said.

Then she turned to Santana. "Hey San? What is that thing?"

Santana was about to answer when she felt Brittany's hands over her mouth. Knowing her wife she knew that something not so nice would come out of her mouth.

"Ladies." Kurt said. " That is a Kurt Hummel swing set."

Both Quinn and Rachel looked worried. Then Rachel asked. " Really? Like for the baby?" Quinn poked her in the ribs. " I mean. it's looks nice, and completely safe." She then added. Quinn touched the *Swing set* and the whole thing fell apart. "Yeah, really safe." Rachel said.

"Okay so it might need a little more work but it will be nice when it's done. I was thinking about painting it pink.." He didn't get to finish his sentence, cause Santana cut him off…

"Ohh hell no!" Brittany pinched Santana " Oww" They all started to laugh again.

"If Kurt thinks that pink would be a good color for it, then that's fine." Brittany said.

Santana looked at her wife with a questioning look, Brittany looked at her with a firm look. And Santana knew that whatever Brittany wanted, Brittany got. So she gave in.

"Fine! But he's still not going to listen to Barbara Streisand!"

"I second that" Brittany said.

"Whaaa. What?" Rachel said. "Kurt gets to paint it pink, but I can't introduce him to the wonderful world of Barba…." Quinn quickly cut her off. " Let this one go babe, it's for the best." Rachel sighted really loud. "Fine, but just you wait and see, one day you'll both be busy doing something, and you will have no other choice then to leave him with me, only if it's just for a couple of minutes, I will have my Barbara with me and make sure he knows real music. " Everybody started laughing hysterically and made their way towards the door.

They said their goodbyes and Santana and Brittany got back into the house.

"Shit, Britt. This is a mess." she was looking at the kitchen and the table they have eaten their food on. Brittany started to clean up.

"What are you doing?" Santana said questioning.

"Cleaning."

"Umh. No. You're not." Santana took Brittany's hands.

"San… I'm pregnant, not sick. It's okay for me to do this you know."

Santana laughed a little. " Yeah I know babe, but you made dinner tonight. It's no fair if you get stuck cleaning."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her on the lips.

"If only Kurt could see you now." she said.

"Hmm.. I don't care. He knows I take care of my baby." She kissed Brittany back one more time. " Now get your ass upstairs and into bed, it's been a long day, so I'm sure you're tired."

Brittany had a smile on her face. And started *walking* her fingers up Santana's arm. " You know….." She took a little break before she continued talking. " I'm not that tired."

"Really? " Santana asked. " Again?"

Brittany just nodded.

"What about all of this." She pointed over to the mess.

"We can take care of it in the morning." Brittany started pouting. " Don't you want to Sany?" She asked.

"Of course I want to Britt. I just…" She stopped talking cause she knew as well as Brittany knew, that whatever she wanted she got. And it wasn't like Santana complained about this. "Come on" she just said, and grabbed her wife's hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Bathing in the afterglow of sex Santana had her hands on Brittany's belly and ran circles around it. Brittany had fallen asleep a while ago, but Santana couldn't sleep just yet.

" Hey" she said, almost whispering. " Can you hear me in there? I bet you can. It's almost time for you to come out. And your mom and I couldn't be more happy about it, but I wanted to discuss some rules with you. Is that okay? Hmm okay. Nr 1, No Barbara! I know for a fact that Berry will try and convince you to listen to it, but I'm not budging on that so just get used to it. Nr 2, I bet you're gonna be as beautiful as your mother here, so no playing around with girls, just because you're good looking doesn't mean you can treat them like crap. Ahh I wish someone would have told me that, man I was hot in high school." The baby started kicking. " Yeah you're right, I'm still hot." Nr 3, No crying when your mother and I are having sex, grownups need their sex so you need to just wait till after. That's actually important so I will punish you if you don't listen." She smiled to herself.

Brittany had woken up, but Santana hadn't noticed.

"San?"

"Ohh Britt, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Mhm.. You're really cute when you're talking to the baby, but don't talk to him about sex." She smiled

Santana smiled as well, she kissed her wife the got up to lay next to her, she wrapped her arms around her. " Just laying down some rules.."

Brittany smiled, and grabbed Santana's arms pulling her closer to her.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too, so so much."

And then they both fell asleep.

Soooooo.. I was thinking about writing out the sex scene. But I have never written one before, so I didn't really know how too. But I'm gonna work in it, write up something, and if I like it then I'll post it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Hugs and kisses ( Ugh that sounded a lot better in my head. HAHA! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's in the middle of the night, Brittany turns around looking at the clock, it screams 04.00 . "Ughh" She mumbles to herself, not wanting to wake Santana up, she's not feeling too good right now, so she's getting up going downstairs to get some water. She might not be the smartest person alive, but she's not stupid when it comes to her own body, and she can feel that something is going on, not necessarily something bad, but just…. Something. She can feel the pressure in her stomach. "Shit" she holds her hands over her mouth. "Sorry" She says, she doesn't like to use words like that, she would let Santana do that kind of talking. But she can't help but to worry about whether or not she's going to have her baby now, she doesn't want to wake Santana up, because she would totally freak out and have a nervous breakdown. She walks over to her phone, dials a number . It rings a couple of times before someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Britt? Is that you?" She squints her eyes. Barely awake.

"Umh.. Yeah it's me."

"Why are you calling me at.." She rolls over to look at the clock on the side of her bed. " 4 in the morning?"

Brittany wait's a little before she answers.

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn lets out a little laugh.

"Yeah I know Britt. Are you calling just to tell me that? Because you can tell me again in the morning."

"No I mean. I think I might be having the baby now." Brittany is calm. Much calmer then she thought she would ever be.

"WHAT?" Quinn on the other hand is not calm anymore. She jumps up from the bed. "Why aren't you on your way to the hospital?"

"Well…" I'm not sure I'm having the baby or not."

Quinn wakes up Rachel and is mouthing to her "Baby… Brittany now! "

"Don't you think that you should go to the hospital anyway just to be sure?"

"I guess…." There's a long pause. "Do you think I should wake San up?"

"YES I THINK YOU SHOULD WAKE HER UP!" Quinn is screaming. Rachel kicks her in the leg. She's annoyed that Quinn woke her up, she's not getting what's happening. She keeps kicking Quinn, trying to make her hang up the phone and get back to bed. Quinn slaps her feet. " Stop that" .

"Quinn! I'm sleepy. Can you please shut up."

"Brittany is having her baby."

Suddenly Rachel isn't that sleepy anymore. "What?"

Quinn nods.

"Britt? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

" Okay so, call the hospital, and go there."

"Okay"

"And for gods sake, don't forget to wake Santana up"

"Only Santana could sleep thru something like this." Rachel adds.

"I'm gonna wake her up right now" she assures Quinn. Then she hangs up.

Quinn walks over to the closet to put on some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"I'm going to the hospital. Britt is having her baby. Santana is going to be a mess, she needs someone to be there with her. And you should go as well. "

Rachel gets up from the bed and does as she is told.

"It will be a good practice run for when it's your time" Quinn says.

Meanwhile Brittany is trying to get up the stairs but she's finding it hard cause now it's not so much pressure anymore as it is pain. She instead calls Santana's phone. She hears the ringing upstairs. It takes awhile before Santana picks up.

"B? why are you calling me?" she rolls over in the bed, but Brittany is not there. Her eyes goes wide.

"San? I think he's coming now."

Santana knows what she's talking about. She jumps up from the bed, runs downstairs, and in now standing right in front of Brittany. You can clearly see the panic in her eyes. She runs over to the closet in the hallway and pulls out a bag and places it by the door. She hasn't yet said a word to Brittany.

"Baby.. Come on. I got you" she says. And then she puts her arms around Brittany and starts walking towards the door.

"Baby?"

"Yeah Britt?"

Brittany is looking at Santana. Her eyes are going up and down her body.

"You know…" she pauses. " I really do appreciate your naked body, but I'm not sure everybody else will. Can you please but some clothes on?"

Santana hadn't even noticed that she didn't have any clothes on. "Ohh" She grabs the best thing she could find, it's a coat, the beige one that is always just hanging in the closet for no reason. She puts it on.

She walks Brittany out to the car, they both get in and at the same time they call the hospital to let them know that they are on their way. Santana's driving had always been bad, but right now it's even worse. Thank god it's the middle of the night or else someone would get seriously hurt. She's panicking inside, but she's trying her best not to let it show.

She grabs Brittany's hand.

"You okay? You feel fine right?" she has a worried face.

"I'm okay, just hurts a little bit."

They get to the hospital and rushes in the doors. Santana is screaming like a woman in panic. "SHE'S HAVING A BABY!"

Everybody in the waiting room including Brittany gives her a crazy look. Brittany sits down while Santana walk up to talk to the receptionist.

"Excuse me." She's flapping her hands on the desk.

"Yes?" The lady answers.

"Can't you see that's she's having a baby?" she points over at Brittany.

The lady looks at her. " Look…. As you can see, we're kind of busy here, so if your friend isn't going to give birth on that floor right now, she's going to have to wait a little bit longer."

Santana's angry face shows up. The anger gets the best of her right now.

"Look Lady! That's my wife right there, and that's my kid. MY KID!" She says it out loud. " She's in pain, and if you don't call someone so that they can come down here and look at her I'll make sure you'll be in pain too."

The woman behind the desk looks a little horrified right now. Sure she got a lot of angry people coming in here, but Santana was by far one of the worst.

Rachel and Quinn walked in at that moment, looking around to see if they saw some familiar faces. Quinn quickly saw Santana at the desk. " Oh no" She said. " Rach, take a seat next to Brittany. I'm going to stop this before it gets ugly." She could now see that Santana was yelling at the woman, her hands were waving and flying all around. She almost ran up at her.

"Hey" Rachel said.

Brittany gave her a smile. " Hi"

"How you holding up?"

"It's fine now. I'm just a little scared about the pain."

"What pain honey? You seem fine to me. "

Quinn almost had to hold Santana back.

"San! Relax okay?"

"Relax? She's having my baby, and this BITCH right here won't do anything about it."

Quinn understood that Santana was upset about this. " Umh." She pulled Santana to the side. " Do you really think it's a good idea to get kicked out of the hospital right now?"

Santana just shook her head.

"What the hell are you wearing anyway? Please tell me you have something under that? Cause you look like that guy in the park who always sits and waits for people to walk by so he can open his coat and show off this…." Santana waved her hand at Quinn signalizing for her to shut up. She looked at herself, she actually did look like him right now.

"Anyway. Go and apologize to the lady." Quinn said.

"What? I'm not apologizing to that… "

The lady could clearly hear her. Quinn pushed her over to the desk.

"Look, I realize I might have been a little harsh before, but as you can see I'm a little upset right now." She said. The words didn't come easy, it was as if she had to push them out.

The lady nodded. "Go on" She said.

She looked at Quinn, Quinn nodded back and then pushed her further over to the desk whispering in her ear. " Do you want her to help you or not?"

Santana forced a smile. " Clearly I have calmed down now, and would really like it if you could get a doctor to come see my wife." She had never been as fake as she was right now."

The woman gave the same kind of smile back to her. "Of course we will get her to a doctor.." Santana looked surprised right now, and satisfied but the woman wasn't finished. " As soon as a doctor has some free time to look at her."

Quinn quickly grabbed a hold on Santana's hand knowing she would launch at the woman. "Nonononnonono." She held Santana back.

"Britt?" Rachel asked. "You alright?"

Brittany didn't answer. She had her eyes closed. Rachel took her hand, and Brittany squeezed her hand. And it hurt. "Owww"

"Sorry." Brittany said. "It just hurts."

"Don't worry about it Brittany, it's fine." Rachel said. And then she thought to herself. Damn this girl is strong.

Finally a doctor came down to see her, he had a nurse with him and she was wheeling a wheelchair.

Brittany got into the chair and was now on her way inside. Santana made a quick stop by the front desk, and just gave the woman a signature Santana face.

Quinn and Rachel sat in the waiting room outside delivery rooms. They weren't even talking that much. Suddenly they both heard screams from one of the rooms. Both heads shot up. Rachel was restless.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't want to do this." Rachel said.

"Do what honey?"

"Give birth."

Quinn just looked at her. " Umh.. Well.. It's a little late for that now baby."

"But…" she stopped for a second. "I really, really don't want to."

They heard another scream. Quinn placed the magazine she was flopping thru on the table and took her wife's hand. She was thinking hard about what to say.

"Rach. Why don't you want to do it?"

"It look and sounds like it's painful." She said.

"Well… what did you think it would be like? It's basically another human being coming out of your special place.." She stopped talking when she saw Rachel's look.

They were silent for a couple of moments

"I want drugs."

"You'll get drugs baby." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, but I want a lot of drugs. I really don't mind whether or not I remember the birth." Rachel was nervous, and when she was nervous she talked, about nothing and everything. "Just, drugs Quinn. Remember that."

Quinn laughed, kissed Rachel on the cheek. " Yes. Drugs. I'll remember."

Rachel picks up the magazine and then mumbles to herself, but it's loud enough so that Quinn can hear. "You should come too, it will be a good practice run for you."

Quinn just stared at her.

Now Brittany is in full labor. Santana was sitting right by her side. Holding her hand.

"If you can just give it a little push Brittany then we will be well on our way." The doctor said.

"Why don't you give it a little push, and see how it feels." Brittany shot back, nails digging into Santana's arms.

She then looked at Santana " You! You did this to me. It's your fault!"

"Baby.. I get it, you're in pain." she didn't get to finish.

"Pain? PAIN? This isn't pain. Pain is when you break a bone or hurt yourself somehow.." She stopped for a minute.." This….. This is another person coming out of me San. Out of my…." Santana held her hand in front of her wife's mouth. " I love you baby, but please don't ruin our sex life with those words."

"One more push now and I think it's almost time, I can see the head." The doctor said.

Santana's face melted a little bit. "What?" she said it so soft you could barely hear her. " You hear that baby, he's on his way."

Brittany screamed gave it another push, Santana got curious and took a little sneak peak and turned white. "Maybe this is a bad time to bring this up, I know we talked about me having the next baby, but you know, I think we'll be fine with just one child."

"San!" Brittany screamed at the same time she was pushing, all of a sudden you could hear a small cry.

"He's out" The doctor said. He have him over to the nurse who started cleaning him off.

"Ohh baby. You did so good. So so good. Oh I love you so much." Santana was almost up in the bed with Brittany showering her with kisses all over her face. She saw Brittany in a different light, what she had just done, it was amazing. Brittany was her hero.

"Can I see him.? How is he San? "

"He's beautiful. He looks just like you."

The nurse brought him over, and laid him on Brittany's chest. They were both crying, it was the happiest tears either one had ever cried.


	5. Chapter 5

So, thank you so much for amazing reviews, it's really great to hear that so many of you like the story. And what about the last episode? Oh My Gosh… I've gotta gay.. Go.. Go.. I've gotta go! Haha that was some funny shit, LOVED Santana in that episode.

But seriously I'd love to know what you think of the story, and what you think should happen, what you don't like and etc.

Chapter 5.

It took around 3 days before Brittany could come home with Oliver, and of course Santana sat by her side for those 3 days.

The doctor came in the room, Brittany was packing up her stuff in a bag, while Santana had Oliver in her arms, he was sleeping.

"So. How are you ladies today? Excited about going home?"

"Very excited." Brittany said.

Santana just gave him a nod.

"Here is the paperwork." He gave the piece of paper to Brittany." Just fill this out and you are good to go."

Santana stood up from the chair, and handed Oliver to Brittany, she knew Brittany wasn't so good with paperwork, so she decided to handle that.

She read the paper and it basically just said that the mother of the child needed to sign. She lost her smile a little bit, sighting out loud.

Brittany saw her face change.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's not important." And then she put the paper down.

"San? " She gave her a worried look. "Is there something about the paper? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Britt. It's just, I can't sign this, you need too. The mother needs to sign it." She handed Brittany the piece of paper.

Brittany could see the pain in Santana's face. People thought that Santana didn't let anything get to her, and they were mostly right, but not about this, not when it came to this. Santana hated the fact that she couldn't give Brittany a baby, she hated the fact that when it came to this, she needed someone else to do the work. It just wasn't fair that love couldn't be enough to make a family.

Brittany put Oliver in his stroller and walked over to Santana. She then put her hand on her cheek and brought Santana's face up so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Hey." She wanted to get Santana's attention and to make her understand that she was serious. "Don't do that."

Santana looked at her, and had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a smile, smile. It was more of a sad smile.

"Just because he came out of me, doesn't mean that you're not his mother, do you get that straight?"

Santana nodded. "It's just…. I know it's stupid. But I just wish I could have been the one to give you this." She took a breath, and pointed over at Oliver. "Him."

"You wish you had a penis?" Brittany asked. She nudged her.

Santana laughed. "God no!" And then she smiled some more. " I'm hot and all, but not even I could pull off having a penis."

Brittany smiled back. "Yeah that would be weird."

She reached out her hand for Santana to hold, and Santana took it. And whispered in her ear. " He's just as much your's as he is mine. He's ours."

Then she motioned for Santana to grab the stroller while she put her bag on her shoulder. The car ride home was silent, the girls enjoyed the silence, it was never awkward between them, it was just nice.

As soon as they walked inside their house they saw a welcome home poster hanging on the wall in the living room, and Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all had their arms stretched out welcoming the girls and Oliver home.

They both smiled and went to hug their friends.

"Welcome home." Quinn said.

"Yeah we have food ready for you guys, incase you were hungry." Kurt added.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" Santana asked.

"Please… we had a key made like months ago." Quinn said.

Mercedes went straight for Oliver, she wanted to see him. " Ohhh he's so cute." She said.

"What did you expect?" Santana said. " Have you seen the mother?" She smiled.

Quinn walked over to have a look. And waved for Rachel to come join her. Rachel hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not really good with babies." She answered back.

A questionable look came from everyone in the room.

"Aren't you like having one… Like soon?" Mercedes asked.

"That's different." Rachel said. "It's not that I can't hold one, or take care of one." She played with her fingers. "It's Santana's baby, I'm afraid he is going to bite me or something. Don't for one second think that I have forgotten how you were to me in high school."

Everybody started to laugh.

"Baby….He doesn't even have teeth yet, he's not going to bite you, trust me. And he's a sleep anyway." Quinn said.

At that point Oliver started to wake up. There was a little bit of crying, but Brittany picked him up and the crying stopped.

" Ohh" A little moan came from Rachel's mouth. "Look at him, he's so cute." She said.

Santana looked proud. Nodded her head. "He is beautiful…. Just perfect."

"Can we hold him?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course." Brittany said, and handed him over to Mercedes.

Everyone gathered around.

Kurt pulled Santana aside and dragged her out to the garden. "Look" He almost screamed. "I finished it." Holding his arms out, looking very proud.

And there it was, the swing set he had been working on. It actually looked nice, and safe.

"So you have." She said. "I'm impressed." She really was impressed, he had done a great job, and it looked awesome.

She put her hands on his shoulders giving him a nod. It wasn't much, but for Santana it was a lot, and Kurt knew that.

"You really did this by yourself?" She asked. "Cause I can clearly remember you not being this handy before."

"There you go and ruin our moment." He said. And then he rolled his eyes. " Fine! Maybe I hired someone to do it, but that doesn't mean I wasn't here the entire time, checking to see that everything went smoothly."

She just smiled at him.

Mercedes and Rachel came outside.

"where's Britt and Quinn?" Santana asked

"Feeding Oliver." Mercedes said.

Santana peaked her head inside of the door.

"Hey Fabray! No looking at those boobs, they are mine." Then she stopped, and thought for a second. "And his, to borrow. So keep the eyes to yourself." But she smiled as she said it.

And suddenly you could see Rachel's head under Santana's. "I second that."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Jesus.. "

Mercedes interrupted " I'm sorry you guys, but I'm actually running late, got a hot date tonight, mama's gonna get some." She laughed.

"Go get em tiger." Kurt said and then he huffed, " I wish I had a hot date tonight, it's been so long."

"Please." Santana said sarcastically. " You're here, with me, Britt, Quinn and…" She stopped for a second. Looking at Rachel. "You've got all the hotness you need."

Rachel didn't really look surprised, she was used to this from Santana. And it wasn't like the insults she would get in high school, they were more loving now if you could say it like that. They both knew this was the kind of friendship they had, and neither actually minded.

"I for one know that you think I'm a pretty girl Santana, so it doesn't really bother me that much that you keep on saying things like that."

Santana gave her a questionable look. " Really?"

Brittany just ignored the both of them, so did Quinn. They both kept their eyes on Oliver.

"Mhm" Rachel said. "Quinn let me read the letters you guys sent to each other, when she went to college."

Santana gave Quinn the look.

"Okay! So before this turns into a death zone, I'm gonna go with Mercedes here, and make sure she puts on something sexy for tonight."

Then they both walked out.

Quinn stood up ready to defend herself.

"I didn't let her read all of them." She Said it so fast, that you could barely hear what she was saying.

Santana had relied on Quinn when Quinn went to college. She was having problems with her family at that point, and she sent letters to Quinn because it was too hard for her to talk about things on the phone, she found it easier to write things down. And she also didn't want to bother Brittany with things, because it was mostly about her, or their relationship that kept her family on a distance, at first when Santana had told them about her and Brittany they hadn't taken it too well. And she didn't want Brittany to feel guilty about it.

"I just let her read the one when you wrote that…" She didn't get to finish. Rachel jumped in.

"You thought I was more annoying then ugly, and that you would approve if Quinn ever decided to go for me." She was pleased with herself, she remember every word.

Santana was a rather personal person, she didn't like it when other people she didn't trust knew things about her. So she calmed down now.

"Do you also remember what else it said?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded.

"What?" Santana asked

Rachel took a deep breath. " It said, not to come around with me to often, because even if you did approve, you wouldn't be able to bottle up the urges to hit or make ugly insults." She stopped. " But you still think I'm pretty." And she smiled again.

"Can't believe this girl." Santana mumbled

"Soooooo…. Are you guys tired?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah it's been a long day." Brittany said.

"Hey, let me take him upstairs. And put him down for a little while." Santana said.

"Can I come with?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded, noticing that Quinn wanted to talk about something. They both went upstairs.

"So. Was it painful?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. Yeah it hurt, but the moment I saw him, the moment I held him in my arms, it was all gone, is was just so…. Worth it."

"I can see that." Rachel said. " You're really a great mom."

Brittany laughed. "Rach, I've only been a mom for 3 days.."

"Still. You're so good with him."

"He makes it easy, I love him more then anything in this world. Him and Santana. They are my family now."

Sensing that Rachel was thinking she added. "It'll be like that for you too you know. You and Quinn are perfect for each other."

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Brittany said with a concerned voice.

"Things have been different lately. Between us I mean."

"But you guys seem to be fine."

Rachel sat down. "When we are out yes, but as soon as we get home, it's like…" She paused, trying to find the right word. " It's like something is missing."

At the same time upstairs.

"So. Fabray. Talk ." Santana said as she put Oliver in his crib. Quinn smiled at him, and held his hand.

"It's weird." That was all she said. Santana kept waiting for something else to be said, but Quinn never said anything. Santana then decided she would keep this conversation going.

"Quinn? You okay? You seem, weirder then normal."

Quinn halfhearted smiled.

"I have no idea of what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"My life." Quinn said. She paused, but soon kept on talking.

"I wasn't suppose to marry Rachel and start a family, that wasn't in the plan."

"Yeah tell me about it. That wasn't in anyone's plan, trust me." It wasn't an insult, but more of a statement.

"So now you're regretting it?" Santana asked

Quinn shook her head. "No… I don't know….. How can I be feeling this now San?" She was holding back tears.

"Have you talked to Rachel about this?"

And now she was crying. " And say what? Hey honey, you're having our child in about a month, and now I don't really know if I want that." She said it in a cheering sarcastically voice. "I can't do that San." It was quiet. "Neither of us talks about it, but things have changed."

Santana took a deep breath. And then took Quinn's hand. She wasn't like this with people, but felt that Quinn needed it now.

"Well.. I can't tell you what to do.. But I know that if it was Britt who was feeling like this, I would want her to talk to me, maybe fix things."

Quinn sadly laughed. " You guys don't need fixing. That's just it.." She wiped away a tear. " I look at the two of you and… And I think that, that is how it is suppose to be."

"It's different with everybody Quinn." Santana was stroking her hand down Quinn's hair.

Suddenly you could see the change in Quinn's face.

"God… What am I doing…" She straightened her back. She whispered under her own breath." Get yourself together." She wiped away the rest of the tears. Turned around to face Santana.

"So.. How do I look? Can I go downstairs like this?"

"Maybe we should wait a couple of minutes." Santana said.

Quinn pulled Santana in for a hug, and whispered in her ear. " You really are a good friend you know that?"

Santana pulled away from the blond and shrugged her shoulders. " I try"

They both smiled and left it at that.

"I think maybe she found someone else." Rachel just blurted out.

Brittany was a little shocked by that.

"What? You're crazy sweetie. She wouldn't do that to you."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but then she heard Quinn and Santana coming down the stairs.

"So. Ready to go?" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel just nodded. Things might have been weird between them, but she knew her wife, she could almost see the stained tears on her cheeks. She found herself having a hard time looking at her, and by now she had a knot in her stomach.

"He's a sleep." Santana told Brittany.

"Okay."

Santana and Brittany walked to girls to the door and said their goodbyes.

The car ride home was silent until Rachel decided to brake the silence.

"You've been crying."

She didn't say more, but waited for Quinn to respond. She didn't.

"I can see it you know… I've seen you cry enough times to know when it's happened."

Still Quinn didn't respond. Not because she didn't want to but because she didn't know what to say. She had never lied to Rachel and didn't want to start now.

"Are you cheating on me?" Rachel asked, like it was no big deal.

That surely got Quinn attention.

"What? No!. I would never do that." She spat back.

"Then what is it then?"

"It's nothing."

"Quinn I know it's something, I'm not stupid."

Quinn not wanting to talk about this, became frustrated and when she was frustrated she responded in anger.

"Well maybe you are stupid then, because it's nothing."

The moment she said it, she regretted it, she knew it didn't take much to hurt Rachel, she was a sensitive person.

"I'm sorry, I… You're not stup…"

"Save it…" Rachel said. " Don't even bother.. You know, maybe I am stupid for wanting to know why my wife has been crying, maybe that is just the stupid person that I am." she turned her head towards the window of the car, Quinn was driving. She fought the tears.

"Rach. You're not stupid okay? I'm sorry I said that I didn't mean it."

Rachel who had decided about 10 seconds ago that she was going to have the talk they should have had a long time ago.

"Do you want to be with me?"

She looked directly at Quinn. Quinn looked right back at her.

"What? Why would you even say something like that?"

"Things have changed between us. Are you sure there's not someone else?"

"God! Rachel, I said no! I'm not cheating on you."

Quinn took her eyes off the road just for a second to look at Rachel, but it was enough. Their car had gotten over into the other side of the road, hitting another car font on. The last thing Quinn remember was seeing Rachel's head hanging down, with blood coming out her nose and ears. And then she passed out.

Santana was laying on the sofa, reading a magazine, Brittany was sitting beside her.

"San?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we go to bed? I know it's early, but I'm so tired, and I have to get up in another 4 hours to feed Oliver."

Santana turned her head.

"Baby, I'm not tired."

Brittany pouted.

"Baby, don't do that. Don't pout. You know I hate that."

Brittany smiled, she knew very well that Santana hated it, that's the only reason she did it.

"Tell you what, you've had a couple of rough days, what if you…" she stood up ran over to the kitchen went thru some drawers. And pulled put something. " Pump some milk in to this baby. " She was shaking the breast pump, demonstrating. "And I'll get up and feed him."

"But I really want you to come to bed with me San .I haven't cuddled with you in so long"

"Britt…" She sat back down next to her. " You just had a baby. I think maybe we should wait a little."

Brittany slapped her arm.

"I didn't say sex San, I said cuddle. You perv!." Both girls laughed.

Until Santana finally got up, took Brittany's hand in hers.

"I'll be in bed with you till you fall a sleep. Does that sound fair.?"

Brittany liked that. So she nodded. They both stopped by Oliver's room just to check on him. And then they headed to bed.

After maybe 15 minutes or so Brittany was breathing heavily. Santana knew she had fallen a sleep. She couldn't sleep. Not now, too much was going on in her head.

She picked up her phone and called Quinn, wanting to know if they got home okay, or more importantly if she was okay. There was no answer so she just figured she would call later or tomorrow.

She walked into Oliver's room and looked at her son. Automatically she started singing to him, he wasn't even awake. But it just felt natural. She brushed her hands on his arm.

"You're so beautiful. I'm gonna protect you for as long as you let me."

She sat down in the chair, she just watched him, and after a while she fell a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

So….. What about this weeks episode? I was like.. YES! Finally .. But no, of course Santana had to freak out and rush back into the closet. Well, 2 steps forward 1 step back, at least we're 1 step further then last weeks episode.. Anyway, I've been working a lot this past week , and this will be the only update for the weekend, I'm going to visit my brother in Denmark, because he's turning 40 on Saturday. Maybe I'll update on Sunday, depends on when I'm home, it's a 7 hour drive so maybe I'll write while I'm on the way.. Hang on my pretty reviewers, here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6.

Santana woke up suddenly by the baby screaming, she almost jumped up from her chair. She thought to herself it was a good thing she woke up, because her back was killing her. She quickly put her arms down to Oliver and picked him up, holding him over her shoulders, telling him that everything was alright, everything was going to be okay. She figured that he was just hungry, so she walked downstairs to grab a bottle of milk from the fridge. She held the bottle up looking at it. "Hmmm, wonder how it tastes." She quickly shook her head, " Naaah, I don't even wanna go there. But you do, don't you?"

And she held it up to Oliver's mouth. He started sucking on it.

"You're just hungry aren't you." She said.

Quinn woke up, everything was hazy, she had no idea where she was or what was going on. A nurse entered the room.

"Ohh you're awake." She said.

Quinn didn't say anything. She was still trying to figure out what was going on, then she suddenly remembered. Her eyes shot up in panic.

"Rach. Rachel, where is she?" Quinn grabbed the nurse's hand.

"I'm going to call a doctor in here, he can talk to you."

"No.. please. Just tell me what happened. The baby, Rachel are they okay?" She almost pleaded.

"The doctor will be on his way shortly to give you information." And then she was gone.

The panic didn't stop, the fact that the nurse had avoided her questions didn't help, she was about to get out of bed when the doctor came in.

"Quinn Fabray?" He said.

"Quinn Berry Fabray ." She stated back.

"Right." He just looked at her, then he flipped thru some pages on his clipboard. "So, how are you feeling? Any headache or pain anywhere?"

"The woman who was in the car with me, where is she?"

The doctor put the clipboard down, and walked up to the bed. And he sighted out loud.

"She's in surgery right now, I don't know how her condition is."

"Surgery?" Was all she could say. Tears starting to fill her eyes.

"The baby?"

The doctor shook his head.

Quinn held her hand over her mouth, she started to cry out loud. Right now, at this moment she knew how much she loved Rachel and their baby.

"When they came in, she had already…" The doc took a moment. " There was too much bleeding, and she had already passed away, before we could do anything."

"She?" Quinn said. "She was a girl." That was all she could say. They had decided not to know the baby's sex before it was born, but now she knew it was a girl. It totally broke her. She was crying so loud she couldn't hear anything else, she couldn't even feel anything else, it was all so empty, her head felt empty, her stomach felt empty, her heart felt completely empty.

The doctor tried to get her to calm down, but realized soon enough that, that wasn't going to happened. So he gave her something to relax on, sitting by her bed, waiting for her to go back to sleep.

Two nurses was standing by the door talking amongst themselves.

"It's really heartbreaking." One pointed out.

The other one just nodded.

It was now 5 in the morning. And Santana's phone was ringing, she got a little irritated by that, because she had just put Oliver down and didn't want him to wake up again.

She answered the phone. It was from the hospital, Quinn had Santana as her emergency contact. After the voice on the other line had said. " Hello we are calling from mercyland hospital, Quinn Fabray has been in an accident….." She couldn't hear much more, she barely nodded her head to the phone and didn't say a thing. When the woman on the other line had finally hung up, she dropped to her knees and started sobbing. She tried to figure out what to do, she knew she had to go down to the hospital. She woke up Brittany and explained things to her, then they called Brittany's mom pulling her out of her sleep as well. She had agreed to watch Oliver.

The whole way there Brittany held Santana's hand, hard. She was scared, probably more scared then she had ever been. Not just for herself, but for everyone involved.

"What if their not okay?" Brittany turned to Santana. "What if the baby…"

Santana cut her off. " We don't know that. They didn't say anything about Rachel or the baby, just that Quinn was there, and that she was fine."

"But they were in the same car Santana."

"I know." And she held Brittany's hand a little tighter. "We just need to believe that everything is okay."

And the rest of the car ride was silent. But now it wasn't a pleasant silence. Now the silence was filled with worry, with hurt and sadness.

When they finally got to the hospital after a trip that felt like it took forever. They rushed inside. Quickly talking to someone who could help them and guide them to Quinn's room.

A doctor, the same doctor as before talked to them a little before they could go in. He told them about what had happened, and that Quinn knew about it, and that she had been given medicine so she could sleep some more. And that it wouldn't be long before she woke up again.

They went inside, both tearing up, trying to hold it together for Quinn, they both knew that if they walked in crying she would start as well. Although she would probably be crying anyway.

She was still sleeping.

Santana sat down beside her, and took her hand gently. " I'm so sorry Q. This isn't suppose to happened. Not too you." She kissed the hand that gently started to move.

Quinn opened her eyes. And looked straight at Santana.

"Rachel?" Was all she could say.

"We don't know." Santana said back.

Quinn was fighting back the tears. Another doctor came in the door.

"Your wife's out of surgery. There are still risks, but she's stabile and it's looking good right now." And then he quickly ran out again.

Quinn cried, but it was relief tears. And it turned into guilt tears because for a second, just one second, she had felt happiness. But her daughter was still dead. She wasn't….. no….. couldn't feel happiness. The tears stopped.

"It was a girl." She said. Looking straight into the wall.

"What?" Brittany said with a questioning look.

"My baby, my daughter."

Not knowing what to say, Brittany and Santana just sat there. Trying to think of something to say, something to do. But nothing could change anything. Nothing could make it better. Nothing would change the fact that she was dead.

"Do you want something?" Brittany said. She was scared, she wanted to help her friend.

"I could get you some coffee, something to eat if you want?"

Quinn looked at her almost disgusted.

"How the hell am I suppose to eat anything now?" She said it like it was a question, but it wasn't.

Brittany almost started to cry but managed to hold it back. "Sorry." She said, you could barely hear her. Quinn didn't say anything back.

Normally Santana would jump in Brittany's defense. But not now.

Another doctor, a different one this time, came into the room again.

" It's looking really good for your wife right now, now we're just waiting for her to wake up, it can take up to 7 hours."

Quinn nodded.

"Look." He said. " There's really no point for you to just lie in bed and wait, if you want to, I could give you something to help you relax a little, maybe even sleep a couple of hours."

Quinn still didn't say anything. The doc just took that as a yes, he talked to a nurse, giving her instructions about what to give her and etc.

Then he asked Brittany and Santana to leave, neither wanted to but he assured them that someone would call them when things had changed. So they left.

Driving home felt like a heavy pain for both of them. Brittany's mother and Oliver were both a sleep. Brittany's mother was in the guest room.

They didn't talk much. But just walked up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"I can't sleep tonight." Brittany said. "Not after everything."

Santana nodded. Then she grabbed Brittany's hand and guided her into Oliver's room. He was sound a sleep.

Santana put her arms around Brittany. Brittany started to cry, she could barely stand up, and Santana used all her power to keep the from falling to the floor.

"Shhhh" She said. While stroking Brittany's hair and kissing her forehead.

"I can't even imagine what Quinn's going thru right now, if it was you, or him, I would die."

"It will be alright, baby… It will be alright." That was all Santana could say, she knew it wouldn't be alright, not for a long time.

After 2 or 3 hours Brittany had fallen a sleep in her arms, crying herself so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Santana couldn't sleep, instead she thanked God a million times for her little family, and prayed for Quinn and Rachel. She didn't actually believe in God but right now, it was all she could do for her friends.

I know, I know.. It's a little short, but I'm just sooo tired right now, so I have to get some sleep before work tomorrow.

And I'm sorry about the angst.. Gonna make it better in the future. Promise ;)

Anyway, review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quinn woke up once again. She was wondering, actually just hoping that the last day had been a dream. But when she opened her eyes, she still saw the same hospital room, she saw the monitors next to her, and it the smell, god she hated the smell. She picked up the little remote and pushed in the button.

Not long after a nurse walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"I want to see my wife. Is she awake now?"

"Who's your wife?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Ohh." The nurse said. She knew who Rachel was, they had been talking about her, which they always did when they knew something horrible had happened to someone.

"Yes. She's awake. But she hasn't been in the mood for visitors."

"Doesn't matter." Quinn shook her head. "I want to see her, you don't understand.. I need to see her."

The nurse just nodded.

"Follow me, her room isn't that far away from here."

So Quinn did. She walked down the hall. It felt like forever, and she was nervous, she felt as is she was going to throw up.

When they got to the door, the nurse just pointed.

"She's in there."

Quinn knocked gently on the door and walked in. She saw Rachel in the bed, looking rather bruised up. She had scratches all over her face and you could just see she was in a bad shape.

Quinn didn't get too far into the room before she had to hold back tears. Just the look on her wife's face made her heart break even more.

"Rach." She just said.

Then she walked over to the bed, she didn't know whether to take Rachel's hand in hers or to just leave it be. She wanted to comfort her so bad, but had no idea what Rachel was feeling.

So she sat down and looked straight into those eyes. And suddenly she felt the pain, the pain Rachel was having, she could also feel.

And then she grabbed her hand.

"We lost her." Rachel said.

"I know." Quinn whispered. She couldn't even say it out loud.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel was crying. It wasn't hysterical crying, just tears dripping down from her face.

"And when I woke up and you weren't here, and I was just so scared, I didn't remember, but then I remembered anyway…."

And she would have kept on rambling if Quinn hadn't cut her off by putting her arms around Rachel's neck and pulling her in closer.

"Shhh… I'm so sorry, I'm here now okay?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, not ever! I love you so much."

She got into the bed with Rachel and just laid there beside her with her arms wrapped around her. She wished she had magic powers so that she could take the pain away, make Rachel forget what had happened. Or better yet, turn back time so that she hadn't taken her eyes of the road, cause truth be told she crashed the car, because they were having a stupid argument about something that didn't seem to mean anything right now. If she only could.

Santana had let Brittany sleep a little while longer this morning just because she felt that she needed it. When Brittany finally woke up, she got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, she could smell pancakes and was surprised to see Santana was making them. Santana hadn't noticed that Brittany had come downstairs. And jumped when she felt a pair of hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I was just in my own little world for a while."

She felt Brittany's kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm. That feels good."

"Yeah, well you made breakfast so I guess I could at least give you a kiss for it."

"Mmmm.. Well if it's going to be like this whenever I make breakfast I'll do it more often."

"Yes please." Brittany responded.

Santana turned around, looking into those beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but to steal another kiss from Brittany. One kiss turned into two and suddenly they were making out in the kitchen.

"As much as I hate being the one who stops this, but I have something to tell you."

Brittany didn't stop the kisses she kept on kissing Santana down the neck, pulling her shirt a side and tried to kiss her shoulders. Santana had a hard time concentrating.

"I got a call from the hospital today."

And Brittany stopped the kisses.

"What?"

"Quinn called."

"Well what did she say?"

"Rachel is awake."

"How is she doing?"

"She's bruised up. But is physically okay."

"That's not what I meant San." Brittany stated.

"I know. But I didn't ask. Didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it so I figured I wouldn't ask either."

"Okay."

"Quinn is being discharged today. They wanted to keep an eye on Rachel for a couple of more days at least."

"Makes sense I guess."

Santana walked over to the counter.

"Did you want some pancakes?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany just nodded and sat down by the table. And then she realized that Oliver wasn't with them.

"Where's Oliver?"

Santana laughed a little.

"Relax. He's sleeping. It's noon, you know he takes his nap now."

"I'm sorry."

"For what babe?"

"For leaving him with you today, for sleeping in ."

Santana just walked over to Brittany.

"Please. Like I don't enjoy spending time with my son. And besides you needed to sleep a little longer today, think of it this way, one day I'll need to sleep a little longer and then you can feed him, give him a bath and cuddle with him until he falls a sleep again."

She was smiling.

"Orrrrr." Brittany said in a playful voice. She walked up to Santana and kissed her.

"I could do this."

And then she kissed Santana again. Santana smiled into the kiss. "You could do that too."

Brittany started to kiss down her neck again and Santana could feel that her body had missed this.

"And I could do this." Brittany put her hands under Santana's shirt and made her way up towards her breasts.

"Mhm" Was all Santana could say.

Brittany squeezed her breasts and kissed her deeply. Santana let out a moan.

"Yeah I could defiantly get used to this." She said.

Brittany retreated her hands.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Santana asked.

Brittany just giggled.

"So I could do this, stupid." And she pulled Santana's shirt off.

Santana smiled. Then she started to push Brittany towards the sofa. It didn't take long before Brittany felt something at her legs, she couldn't keep her balance and fell over the sofa with Santana on top of her. Both girls laughing. And then they started to kiss passionately again.

Santana who wasn't going to take this slow, had already ripped her wife's shirt off. Santana kept kissing Brittany from her mouth, to her neck, to her collar bone. And her hand was about to reach that special spot that needed attention at the moment, when they heard crying.

Santana sighted out loud. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Not even 10 days old and he's already breaking my rules."

Brittany was about to get up but was quickly stopped.

"Just let him cry, maybe It will pass." Santana said.

Brittany laughed. "San. It won't pass." And then she was almost already on the stairs.

"Besides, just think about it. How much hotter it is going to be later on tonight." Brittany have her a wink. And then she headed upstairs.

"BRITT! I can't wait that long." She shouted after her.

She sighted out loud again, and took a big breath. "This is going to be a long day." She grabbed her shirt and put it on again.

At the hospital Quinn had to deal with some paperwork when the doctor came over to talk to her.

"You all set with those?"

"Almost." She answered back.

"Look. I wanted to talk to you about getting some help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Not just for you but for your wife as well. What you both have been thru these last couple of days, it's not easy for a person to get over a loss of a child. And it might be hard to deal with it alone, so I thought that seeking professional help wouldn't be a bad idea."

She just nodded.

"The hospital will provide for both of you to talk to a therapist, separate or together, whatever you want to do."

He stopped talking to see if he could get a response from Quinn.

"I'll talk to her, but honestly, I don't know how open she is about talking to someone about this. I've been with her all day and she's barely said a word."

The doctor pulled out a card.

"Okay, but anyway here is my card. Call that number at any time and I'll set it up. Don't be afraid to call. Both of you are probably feeling guilt as well as many others feelings, talking to someone….."

"Guilt?" Quinn spat out.

"Yeah well I mean. a lot of people blame themselves and…"

"Ohh so now it's my fault, all that happened." Quinn was angry.

"That's not what I meant." The doctor said firmly.

"You know what, you and your stupid help can go and shove it." Quinn was mad, she was furious. The fact that he had the nerves to even think about blaming her for this.

She walked over to Rachel's room, but couldn't go inside. She saw her beautiful wife, and started tearing up, cause honestly, why wouldn't the doctor blame her, she blamed herself.

If she had just kept her eyes at the road, instead of looking at Rachel none of this would have happened. The baby would be fine, Rachel would be fine. She hadn't even noticed but by now she was sitting on the floor with her hands cowering her face, with her back towards the wall. It was all of a sudden hard to get up. It felt as if her feet, her legs wouldn't work. Her guilt was holding her down.

So, it's late, and yet again I'm super tired right now so I'm going to call it a night. I'll update soon, I promise. And I'll make the chapters longer. But until then, please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

So because I suck at writing long chapters I figured I would just write two today. So enjoy.

Ohh and I really have no idea where this story is going so if you have wishes or desires about it, tell me ;)

Chapter 8

It's been 3 days. 3 days that Quinn had dreaded because she knew that coming home wouldn't be easy. Not for her, not for Rachel. She hadn't been home at all. Everybody thought she had been, but in reality she had been sleeping at a motel not wanting to go home. Santana and Brittany had picked them up at the hospital. Quinn didn't want to drive. The car ride was silent. Santana nor Brittany spoke. Rachel and Quinn only sat in the backseat looking out the windows. A tense moment came up when Santana had to pass the place where they had crashed. Quinn saw Rachel getting uncomfortable and took her hand, squeezed it, making sure she only looked at her, and not out the windows.

Santana parked the car, everybody got out. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, but it didn't feel so nice.

"You guys need any help brining your stuff inside? Or just with anything. Me and San can stay and help if you want." Brittany said.

"No, that's okay B. We'll manage from here." Rachel gave her a sad smile.

They said their goodbye's. And Brittany and Santana was on their way home again. Oliver was with Brittany's mom. They didn't want to bring him, not on this car ride. Brittany's mother had been an angel thru all of this, supporting and taking care of Oliver when they needed it.

It took a couple of minutes before Quinn and Rachel actually opened the door and walked inside. Quinn had Rachel's hand in hers all the way inside. She dropped her bag right next to her shoes.

Rachel walked in first. She looked around, took a breath.

"Well. This isn't so bad."

Quinn nodded.

"Are you hungry? Maybe I could make you something to eat. Hospital food isn't that good."

"No that's okay. I think I'll just…." She was nervously playing with her hands, and fingers. What was she suppose to do? "I don't know really."

"It's okay."

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Rest a little bit, maybe you could start making something to eat for later?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure, I could do that."

Rachel was gone. And Quinn quickly walked over to the kitchen. She figured the more she had to do, the less time she would have to think. She had even called work that morning and said that she would be back tomorrow, even tho her boss had insisted on her being home a few more weeks, maybe even months if she needed it.

As she was cooking, she felt all her movements got a little bit angrier with every touch. The more she did, she angrier she became. She couldn't shut her head up. Suddenly she dropped a bowl of salad on the floor, the bowl broke and there was glass everywhere.

"Fuck."

She cut herself trying to clean up the mess. Blood was starting to come out of her hand.

"Shit."

She put her hand under the sink and the water felt good, she could see the blood being washed away. She didn't know how long it had been now, but decided that she would check up on Rachel.

Walking toward the bedroom was hard, she didn't know what to except, she didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cry from another room. She peaked her head inside, it was the nursery room, and Rachel was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Rach?"

She didn't get a respond.

"Rachel? Baby? You shouldn't be in here." Quinn walked over to her.

"Isabella." Rachel said.

Quinn sat down by Rachel, looking into her eyes, holding her hand on Rachel's knees. Rachel flipped to book around for Quinn to see.

"Isabella, Bella. It's a nice name. it's what she should have been named."

A tear dropped from Rachel's chin and landed on the book. Quinn took the book from her, Rachel had no problem giving it up. Quinn placed it on the floor.

"Come here. You shouldn't be in here."

"Of course I should be in here Quinn. It's not like I can think about anything else anyway."

"I know Rach, but it's not healthy to stay in here. We need to get out of this room."

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and wanted to pull her out of the room. But Rachel didn't want to leave.

"You know?" She said it like it was sarcastically meant,

"Yeah I know Rachel. She was my daughter too."

"Was she?" Rachel spat out. It wasn't like she had wanted the conversation to go this way. She knew Quinn only wanted to help, but with all of her emotions, she just didn't know to cope, so everything just turned into being angry. "Cause I'm the one who carried her for 8 months, she was inside me. I felt it whenever she decided to kick, and I felt it whenever she would move around."

And just like that, she was practically screaming at Quinn. Pointing her fingers at her. " You never felt that."

Quinn looked at her, no words were coming out, it's not like she didn't want to say something, or even scream right back at her, but the words she had just heard from her wife had to big of a sting. Her face was covered in hurt, pain, confusion.

"If you hadn't taken your eyes off the road. We would all be fine." And even before she had said it, she knew she was wrong for saying it.

There was a silence.

No screaming, no crying. Just silence filled with no feelings what so ever.

Quinn took a breath. "You don't think I know that?" She looked at Rachel.

And that was all she said. She walked out of the room and Rachel could hear the door being shut as Quinn walked outside. It didn't take long before Rachel was on the floor having a hard time breathing because the sobs didn't have enough space between them to let her breath.

Finally after a while she got up and called Santana.

"Hey"

"Rach?"

"Yeah.. Umh.. Look something happened and you should call Quinn, talk to her."

"What do you mean something happened? Can't you talk to her, since you're there?"

It was silent for a moment.

"She's not here right now. She went out."

"Okay…. Where is she then?"

Another silence. Then you could her crying.

"I don't know Santana. I said some stuff, and she took off. And I'm worried."

"Okay, okay. Just relax, if she's upset I might have an idea of where she could be okay. Just hang on and I'll call you back later."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Thank you."

They hung up.

"Shit."

"Babe?" Brittany asked curious. She tapped Santana on her shoulder. She had Oliver in her other hand over her own shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Quinn, something's come up. Honestly I don't really know what it is, but Rachel called worried so I should go check if she's alright."

"Okay, should I go over to Rachel's?"

"I don't know, I hate to call your mother again and ask her to sit for this little guy." Santana took Oliver's hand in hers. She gave him a big smile. And clapped her hands motioning for Brittany to give him to her. She did so.

"Maybe I could stop by her later on after I find Quinn, I mean she needs to go home at some point, she can't sleep outside tonight."

Brittany just nodded.

"Well you should get going, if you're going to get back soon enough for sex tonight." Brittany smirked at her.

And it got Santana's attention. She kissed her baby boy. " I'll see you later on tonight, alright?"

She handed him over to Brittany again. " You too." So she kissed Brittany also.

It didn't take long before Santana found Quinn. They had a hang out place for when things got shitty, normally they went there together, because they had always done that. It was a bar, just a normal bar. But there wasn't a lot of people that knew about it, so if they ever went there they wouldn't be bothered by someone they knew, at least it hadn't happened yet.

Quinn was sitting by the bar, drinking a beer. There were 3 other beer bottles beside her, so she was getting drunk. Quinn didn't need a lot of alcohol, 7 beers and she was wasted.

Santana sat down next to her, looked at her for a while, then ordered a beer for herself. Quinn didn't say anything, just looked at her. After a little while Santana became restless.

"So… are you here often?"

"Cut the crap, please."

Well that line didn't go the way she hoped it would.

"Rachel called… She's worried."

"Of course she is."

"Maybe you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe you wanna buy me a beer?" Was her response.

"Fine."

Santana held up her finger motioning for the bartender to bring her another beer. Quinn took the beer.

"What? No thank you for the beer?" No response.

"Quinn… please, tell me what's going on."

Quinn took another swig of her beer. And talked while she still had beer in her mouth.

"Other then the fact that 5 days ago, I had the perfect life, and I complained about it. I lost a child, that Rachel basically said wasn't mine in the first place."

Santana looked horrified.

"She said that?"

"Yepp"

"Quinn, you know that's not true."

"And then it's the fact that she blames me for everything, which is fine, because I do too. But I don't know how to make it all better San."

Santana took her hands up to cover her face, she really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how you feel right now, how could I. But I know that Rachel didn't mean what she said. She sounded broken over the phone."

"Of course she's broken, she lost her child." Quinn spat out.

"I didn't mean about….."

"I know what you meant. She's sorry, I know that. She didn't mean to say it like that but…" Quinn faced Santana now. " Somewhere deep inside, hell, not even that deep inside, that's exactly how she feels." So turned so that she faced the bar again.

"San?"

"Mhm?"

"I really don't feel like going home now. Please just don't make me do it. If you're worried, stay here instead."

Santana thought about it, of course she was going to stay, she just felt a little bit bummed out about the no sex.

"Okay, but you're going to call Rachel, or I am going to do it. It's only fair."

"Since when did you start to care so much about Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled. " The day my best friend, didn't listen to anything I had to say and married her."

They both smiled at each other. Santana took her hand.

"I've got your back, you know that, but I'm not leaving her hanging, it's not fair."

"I'll call her."

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

She could hear a ringing sound, and raced over to her phone. The display said Quinn.

"Hello? Quinn?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you alright?"

"Define alright?"

Silence.

"I'm not coming home tonight." Quinn said.

Small noises came from the other end, Rachel was trying her best to keep it together. Rachel didn't say anything.

"Look, it's not because of….. It's just….I'm drunk, and it's not fair, I shouldn't have gotten drunk tonight." She said.

Quinn had her back against the wall behind, her body was starting to give in, and she slowly ended up on the ground. She was dragging her hands thru her hair. And was now crying.

"You shouldn't see me like this, I'm not acting right.."

"Quinn, please.."

"No!. I'm not going home tonight, if you're worried Santana is here with me."

"Okay" She sighted

"Just.. I love you Rach. I really do."

"What I said Quinn… It wasn't true, I mean…"

Quinn cut her off.

"I gotta go. Santana is getting restless.

"Yeah.. Sure. I love you."

Rachel waited for Quinn to answer but she heard beeping. Quinn walked into the bar again and sat down next to Santana.

"So?"

"So I talked to her, she knows I'm not coming home tonight."

"Okay.."

Santana took another zip of her beer.

"Don't you think you should tho?" She just said.

"Should what?"

"Go home?"

"No."

"Quinn.."

Quinn knew this voice, Santana only used it when she had a speech prepared for her, and honestly she didn't want to hear it right now.

"Stop that! Okay? I'm really not in the mood, if you wanna lecture me then you can just go. If not, I'm more then happy to have you here."

Santana ordered another beer, to signalize that she wasn't going anywhere. Quinn nodded to her. But she just couldn't keep her words out.

"I just need to get this out or else I'll go crazy. You feel like shit, I get that. Just…. Hmmm… Try and imagine how she's feeling right now. She needs her wife, she needs you. And what are you doing? Getting drunk."

Santana was ready for the angry comeback. But it never came. Quinn wasn't angry if anything she just looked more sad.

"I know….. "

There was a long pause.

" I'm not much of a people person Quinn. You know that. But I know you, and I know Rachel. When something like this happens, there's two ways of dealing. One ends up with a lot of heartbreak and divorce and all that comes with that. The other one ends up with a lot of heartbreak but also two people who stay together to heal that heartbreak and to heal each other."

"So what are you saying here San?"

"I'm saying, I'm a little scared you're going for option number 1."

Quinn threw some money on the bar and got up. Santana looked confused.

"Where you going?"

"Home."

Santana smiled, put her arm around her best friend. "I'll drive."

When Quinn got home, it was dark, the whole house was dark, no lights were on. And it was silent, which meant that Rachel probably had already fallen asleep. She headed straight for the kitchen, not knowing why, opened the fridge, just because it was a habit and then closed it again.

She saw a photo hanging on the wall, their wedding photo. They were so happy back then, what happened?

"I know what happened, me." She said to herself.

She thought about the first time she had asked Rachel out.

*Past*

It was summer, a hot summer. And Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Puck had all been at Brittany and Santana's place just to hang out and enjoy their time together.

Since graduation it had mostly been just Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel hanging out, and at some point things started to change for Quinn, she never really noticed girls, not in any other way then friend material anyway. And it actually took a really long time before she knew she had feelings for Rachel. She said back then, I'm not gay, I'm just gay for Rachel. And it was still like that, yes she could find girls attractive but, it never went further.

They had flirted a lot, but neither of them really commented about it, or even said out loud that it was flirting. And it didn't really help that Brittany and Santana had gotten engaged not too long ago and were parading around being super in love, spreading the gay. So on this particular night, after some drinks, maybe 1 more then she should have had, Quinn decided to put it out there, to make sure Rachel knew there was something more than just friendship.

It was late, but still hot, just the right temperature to sit outside all night long. everybody had left earlier and Brittany was inside getting some beer, Santana had went after her, and after 10 minutes or so, neither had come out again, so they just figured they had stopped somewhere inside the house to fool around. Neither Quinn or Rachel felt the need to go inside and check incase they got to see some naked bits, but then again, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"So…." Quinn said. "Don't really think they are coming back out again."

"Yeah it would seem so." Rachel answered.

"It's a beautiful night, we're still sitting outside, and it's nearly 02.00."

"It is a beautiful night." Quinn said.. She was looking a little nervous right now, shifting her head back and forth, playing around with her fingers. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, what if Rachel didn't feel the same way, she had been flirting, but it might have been just for fun, if she said something she could make it awkward. Quinn had all these thoughts in her head. But came back to reality when Rachel started calling for her.

"Quinn?" She snapped her fingers. " Earth to Quinn?"

"Wh…What?"

"There you are, thought I had lost you for a moment." Rachel was smiling.

"Sorry, just got caught up in my own thoughts there for a while."

Quinn downed her beer, it was now or never.

"Slow down Quinn, it's not like we're out of beer."

Quinn put the empty beer bottle on the table, then she looked directly at Rachel.

"Go out with me."

And then it felt like the whole world got silent.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe I'm screwing up everything right now, maybe it's all in my head, but I'm sure there's been flirting.." She stopped for a second. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I've had too much to drink and…"

She got cut off.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Quinn Fabray, you have had a little bit too much to drink, but if the offer still stand when you haven't had a drink, I'd love to go out with you sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

Rachel laughed. " What is this? Are you trying to talk me out of this? I said yes didn't I?"

Quinn nodded and they were both smiling at each other. And then Santana and Brittany came outside, their hair was messy and Brittany had her shirt on backwards.

"What did we miss?" Santana said.

Rachel and Quinn was still smiling at each other, Quinn even let out a little laugh.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Nothing." Quinn said. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Oh… umh.. Brittany couldn't find the beer so I needed to help, you know…" She tried to shrug it off.

"Mhm." Rachel hummed at them.. "Brittany, turn your shirt around." she also added.

Brittany looked down at herself. " Oh… " She quickly turned around her shirt.

"Yeah okay, so we had sex okay!" Santana said. Making them all laugh out loud.

*Present*

Quinn caught herself smiling. That was a good day. She now stood outside the door to her bedroom, knowing Rachel was in there, she didn't know whether or not she was asleep or awake. She slowly opened the door and found Rachel sleeping. She got in the bed behind Rachel and put her arm around her. That woke her up.

"Quinn?" She said in a sleepy voice.

Quinn dragged Rachel close to her, as close as she could and had her mouth right above Rachel's ear.

"I'm sorry:" she whispered.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and squeezed it, reassuring her that she was welcomed in this bed.

"I can smell the beer on you." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, I'll go brush my teeth and have a shower."

Quinn was about to get up.

"No!" Rachel quickly added. "Stay here, with me."

Quinn did so. And pulled Rachel close again.

"I love you so much Rachel, and we're gonna get thru this. Together."

"I love you too. So so much."

And they fell asleep like that.

At the same time, Santana had just gotten home. She dropped her keys on the table by the door, hung her jacket up.

"Britt?" she asked, not loud enough to wake her up if she had fallen asleep. She got no answer, and decided to head upstairs. She passed the nursery room took a quick peek inside and got a little worried when she didn't see Oliver. She found Brittany and Oliver in their bed. They were both asleep, and she couldn't help but smile. "My family" She thought to herself, then she went over and kissed Brittany on the forehead, and stroked her fingers gently over Oliver's face, making sure not to wake them up.

"Shit, I've gotta pee."

"Pee fast" she heard someone answer back.

"Britt?"

"Mhm"

"Go to sleep."

"I will, once you get in here with us, now pee fast, I've missed you."

Santana almost ran to the bathroom, eager to get back to her wife and son. But stopped halfway, She saw a red blinking light on the answering machine, and pressed the button.

"Hey, it's me. Your mom." There was a long pause. "I'm not sure you wanna hear from me, I called your work, got the number from… It's not important. They said you took some time off because of your son. " There was a long pause again. " Your son. That makes me a grandmother. I can't believe I'm your mother and I didn't know you had a son. Call me back, if you want, I understand if you don't. I left your father. Bye"

Santana almost had to slap herself back to reality. Her mother called, the same mother that swore she would never talk to her again if she decided to stay with Brittany. She played the message over again, and again. Until she did what she had intended to do, go to the bathroom.

She crawled into the bed.

"What took you so long?" Brittany asked.

"Ohh nothing."

"Did you suddenly had to go number 2?"

Santana couldn't help but smile.

"It's nothing Britt, I couldn't find toilet paper, that's all."

"Okay"

And they fell asleep. Well Brittany did, Santana stayed up a little longer, thinking about the message she had just gotten.


	10. Chapter 10

So I suck big time, I know.. But this last week have been crazy, turns out I actually have a life and friends. Lol. And I haven't been in a writing mood..J

Anyway you all know I want you to review .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10.

After talking some time off from work Santana had decided that it would be good to get back into the office and get back to work. She said hello to everyone on her way up and most of them congratulated her on being a mother. Finally outside her office her assistant came over.

"Welcome back Santana. Here are some cases you have been assigned while you were gone."

Santana just nodded, knowing she probably had some boring cases in the file. She never got the kind of cases she became a lawyer for.

"So. Lucy, how has your vacation been?" she asked her assistant. Even tho they worked together they were friends. Lucy had been Santana's only friend at work considering she was the only female lawyer in the firm she heard and talked a lot of guy talk, so it was nice to get a break from that every once in a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. You're my assistant right? I haven't been here so why would you be?"

"Ohh well. I handled Mr. Stain's paperwork while you were gone."

"Why would you do that? Doesn't he have his own slave for that?"

Lucy looked a little embarrassed .

"Well…Ehhh… Mandy wanted some time off so she asked if I could cover."

Santana raised an eyebrow and put her hand in the air.

"Ohh for fucks sake Lucy, I told you to not take any bull from that girl."

"I was just being nice."

"Really? Hmmm. Just, she can't tell you what to do, or boss you around. That's my job. And you're not worth any less then she is just because she thinks so. So next time, you will not do her dirty work, okay?"

The assistant just nodded.

Quinn had left early this morning. She did so for 2 reasons. 1 being she was embarrassed about last night, and 2 she wanted to do something nice for Rachel. So when Rachel woke up she saw a note that was lying on the side Quinn would have been,

- Needed to take care of something, will be home soon. Didn't want to wake you.

Quinn -

Rachel got downstairs and saw that breakfast was already made, she smiled to herself. And then smiled some more after she realized she hadn't smiled in a while. She sat down and ate her food.

Quinn was walking around town, trying to locate a place, but it wasn't actually easy to find this place, finally she saw a sign : Adoption agency.

She walked inside, straight to the front desk.

"Hi. My name is Quinn Fabray, I'm suppose to meet Ms Darnwood ."

The lady behind the desk checked her computer. "Sure, just sit down over there and she will be right out. You might want to take these papers and fill them out, and also, is the baby's father around?"

"Umh."

She didn't know what to say, she knew adoption services are strict when it comes to gay adoption, and she wanted to at least get inside the door before she was kicked out. Luckily she didn't have time to answer cause her name was being called. She quickly walked inside.

"Hello there. My name is Dana Darnwood, but just call me Dana."

She held her hand out for Quinn to take.

"Hello. I'm Quinn Fabray, Quinn Berry Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Quinn, just take a seat. So what can I do for you today?"

"Umh. So.. I'm just gonna come right out and say this. What would I have to do to adopt a child?"

The Ms Darnwood took of her glasses and looked at Quinn.

"You alone?"

Quinn shook her head. " Me and my wife." And while she said it she almost felt embarrassed, which was a first, she had never been embarrassed about her and Rachel. Well maybe the first time she told Santana, but other than that, never!

"Okay" she heard from the other side of the table.

"Look. It's hard being a gay couple when you're trying to adopt. Obviously there are less parents out there who is willing to give their baby up to a same sex couple."

Quinn nodded again. "I'm aware of that."

"However." The Dana said. "It's not impossible. Where is your wife today? It's quite important that she will be here for this as well."

Again Quinn fumbled with her words.

"She kind of doesn't know I'm here."

Dana gave her a, are you kidding me look? With a side of, okay tell me what's going on look.

"See. The thing is, not too long ago we had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" She quickly asked.

"Car accident. Rachel. My wife. She was pregnant, but she lost the baby, she was 8 months….." Quinn really hadn't talked much about this, and felt her heart being ripped out all over again, and she fought back the tears.

"Hmm. So you are here because you think, getting a baby is going to make things right again?"

Quinn didn't answer.

"Adopting takes a long time, it can take up to a year, even longer when it's gay couples. And the people who adopt gets checked out. I'm going to be honest with you, because this has happened with the two of you, you will probably not be first choice for a lot of people."

Quinn sighted.

"Is there therapy involved in some way?"

"No not yet." Quinn said.

"May I suggest that both you and your wife go to counseling and well at least tell her you've been here, and maybe come back in a year or so?" She put away some paper to the side.

"A year?" Quinn asked, a little surprised

"Yes. Maybe even longer then that. Trauma like that takes time, and losing a child, whether it's been born yet or not is painful it doesn't go away over night and it might never go away. That being said, it doesn't mean that you should never have another child."

"Okay. " Quinn didn't really know what else to say.

"A child is not something you just get because you want to fill a void."

"I know that." Quinn said in a almost whispering voice.

"Here." Dana gave her a card. "Come back in some time, after therapy and all that goes with that, also bring your wife and we'll see what can happened. Does that sound fair to you?"

Quinn nodded again. "Yes, I guess that sounds alright. Thank you so much for your time Ms Darnwood."

"It was my pleasure, and please, call me Dana."

They shook hands again and Quinn left the office.

Santana was sorting out paperwork when someone knocked on the door. A woman entered. It was Brittany's mother Claire.

"Ohh. Hello, I didn't know you were coming by today." Santana said.

"I really hope I'm not bothering you, your assistant said I could just walk right in."

She put the papers aside and asked Claire to sit down.

"What's going on? You never visit me at work?"

Claire had a worried look on her face, like she needed to say something, but she didn't really want to.

"Santana, you know I love you right? And I have always supported you and Brittany being together, you have always looked after her and…"

Santana cut her of.

"Okay? What is going on? You're starting to freak me out."

Claire took a deep breath.

"Your mother called me, the other day."

"Oh."

"I didn't tell her where you lived or even gave her your number but I…"

"Gave her my number for work." Santana stated.

"How did you know?" Claire asked surprised.

"Cause she called, last night. "

Then there was a silence.

"Did you talk to her?"

Santana shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"For once, why should I? it's not like she's been a mother to me in like 10 years or so."

Claire looked down at the floor.

"I know that.."

"I wasn't even home, when she called. I don't know if I would have picked up if I would have been."

Lucy opened the door and peaked her head inside. " Mr. Holt is asking for you."

Santana waved her hands. " Tell him I'll be right out."

Claire got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm not telling you what to do here Santana. But she is the only mother you have, and maybe, just maybe she regrets what she's done. "

Santana took a minute to think it over. Before Claire could walk out the door Santana grabbed her attention.

"Hey."

She turned around.

"You're wrong by the way."

Claire looked confused. " About what?"

"She's not the only mother I have. We might not be blood related, but you're my mom." She took a breath. "More so then she is."

Claire gave her a loving smile. "We are family Santana, you don't have to be related for that. You've been my daughter almost as long as Brittany has"

Santana nodded and you could clearly see some sort of crying going on, but Santana kept it inside, after all she was still at work. Claire left her office and Santana walked outside to talk to her Boss Mr. Holt.

After some time Quinn walked thru the door, Rachel was watching tv and jerked her head around when she heard someone coming thru the door.

"Quinn?" She almost yelled.

"Yeah it's me."

Quinn walked inside, sat down next to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"Ohh you know, just had to stop by work and take a look at some things."

Rachel didn't question anything Quinn said so she just nodded at that.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighted, took Quinn's hand and played around with her fingers. "Ohh you know.. " She looked at Quinn. "I've had better days. But then again, I feel like today is better then yesterday, so that's a start."

Quinn felt guilty. "Rachel?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry about last night, the way I was acting, it wasn't fair and.."

She got cut off. Rachel kissed her. Pulled back and looked right in her eyes.

"No more apologizing, no more fighting. No more blaming each other."

Quinn nodded.

"I love you Quinn, and we had something horrible happen to us, but it's not going to break us." she was shaking her head. "No. It can't break us apart, because right now we need each other."

Quinn kissed her. And put her forehead against Rachel's.

"I missed you. This."

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn."

And Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss, but it wasn't just a peck this time. It was a real kiss, something the two of them hadn't shared in a long time. They both looked right at each other and it was as if they could read each others minds. Quinn put her hand under Rachel's shirt and tugged at it a little bit. Rachel gave her a nod.

"You sure?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded again and brought Quinn in for a passionate kiss, they ended up making love, cause that's what it really was this time. It wasn't just sex. It was some kind of healing, both of them needed the intimacy right now. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder and it was peaceful, just what they needed.

Suddenly Quinn said.

"I think we should go see a therapist."

They looked at each other.

"It's a lot to take in. what we have been thru. I just want.." She stopped for a second." No I need for us, for you to be okay."

"Okay" Rachel answered. "I could do that."

Santana came home, a lot happier then she had been in a while, well not really, but this was work related and apart from this, she hated her job, she always got stuck with the shitty things. When Mr. Holt had asked to talk to her, he simply wanted to let her know, she was getting a raise and that she had been given a really big case. So naturally she was happy about this.

"Britt? Brittany? Where are you? I've got great news."

She kept on talking like Brittany had answered her a long time ago. She walked into the living room and she spotted Brittany and went straight up to her to give her a hug and a kiss. She didn't get to do that because when she had entered the living room she saw a woman sitting in the chair. Her chair to be exact and, normally it wouldn't bother her that people sat there, but right now it did. And it didn't help that this woman was holding her son and Oliver was smiling.

Her expression turned from happy and glad to sad and angry in under 5 seconds.

"What is she doing here?" She asked while looking over at Brittany.

Brittany didn't answer. Brittany and the kind heart she had, hadn't stopped Santana's mother when she came to visit. She had let her in, made her coffee, talked to her and let her hold Oliver. Santana on the other hand, wasn't so pleased.

"Santana." Her mother said.

And by now, without even talking to her she was angry, no she was furious.

"No."

"Santana, just…" Brittany tried to say, but was easily cut off by her wife.

"No! You do not get to come into my house and act like this. "

Brittany took Oliver from Santana's mother, who's name is Maria by the way.(Just to let you know.)

"We are just going to go upstairs for a bit." Brittany told her son.

Santana managed to keep her rage inside until Brittany had walked upstairs. Then she looked at her mother directly in her eyes.

"I don't want you here. Get out!"

"Santana please."

"Please? Are you serious?" She said it in a mockingly way.

"I understand that you are upset right now:"

"No you don't! You don't know me anymore. You don't know anything about me. I'm not that same kid you turned your back on a long time ago." She almost screamed.

"I know that. And I'm not expecting you to forgive me just like that."

"Forgive you? I can't believe you're even here. Why would you even come here? Hmm? To watch me and Brittany live a life of sin?"

"That's not how it is baby."

"Don't call me that. You lost every right to call me anything when you kicked me out."

"I left your father.."

And then there was silence, while Santana was panting around the living room.

"I opened my eyes Santana. It took me some time, but I have finally opened them."

"Some time? No. Some time is when you need to think about something for a couple of hours, weeks, maybe even months. But nearly 10 years. No I just call that not caring."

"You don't think I care about you?"

Santana laughed.

"You need to leave."

"But.."

"No! This is my house, my family. You're not apart of that, I want you to leave."

Maria nodded.

"Okay."

Santana was so angry, never had she been this angry, not even when her mother threw her out, even then she was more hurt and upset then angry.

"I'm in town for another week Santana. Here is my number."

She left a piece of paper on the table.

"Please call me."

And then she walked out the door.

Almost right after she left, Santana started to cry.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She said to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It didn't take long before Brittany came downstairs again with Oliver.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I can't believe you would let her in here."

Brittany didn't see this coming so she was a little taken back by it.

"Excuse me?"

Santana just looked at her.

"San?"

"No. You just let her in here, like nothings wrong."

"She's trying."

"She's not trying. She's lonely now. She's alone and she figured this would be the place to come."

"San. You don't know that…"

"No. Just please stop talking."

Brittany looked confused.

"I get it, you're upset but.." She didn't get to finish.

"Upset? You are damn right I am. We have talked about this so many times Britt. We both agreed to not let her back in our lives."

"No! You agreed with yourself." She said. " And also we said we wouldn't contact her or your father. But now that she has come to us and .." Again she was cut off.

"Not a chance. It's not happening, not while I'm around." Santana was firm in this, she wasn't going to budge no matter what.

Brittany sighted out loud and looked at Santana disappointing.

"You can decide when it comes to you. Not when it comes to me." Then she took a pause, knowing what she was going to say probably wasn't going to go well with her wife. " Or Oliver."

"You are not taking him to go see her."

"I'm meeting her tomorrow and Oliver is going to come with me."

Santana was stubborn she always has been, but Brittany knew she wasn't going to give in on this. She believed that Maria wanted to become a part of this family and if Oliver could get his grandmother back in his life then that was a plus.

But Santana was angry.

"You're not taking him with you."

"Ohh so you're taking him with you to work then?" She looked at Santana ready to challenge her if it was necessary.

"I'll get someone to watch him."

And by now Brittany was getting pissed. She still had Oliver in her arms and held back her anger.

"That's real mature San."

Santana snapped and screamed.

"I don't want to be mature about this. You don't get it. Your mother has always been there."

Oliver started to cry, Santana went up to try and calm him down. But Brittany turned around. " No." And then she walked upstairs. Santana was beating herself up, she thought to herself. "No, I'm not budging on this, no!"

Brittany came down again and gave Santana a hard look.

"Britt.."

"I don't care if you yell at me, that's never been a problem for me before because I know you, I know how immature you can be." She had her finger pointed at Santana. "But don't do it while I'm holding Oliver, I'm not asking, I'm telling you."

Santana could only nod.

"And you need to be the grown up here and swallow your pride. Because tomorrow I'm meeting your mother and Oliver is coming with." And that was end of discussion.

Santana covered her hands with her face. "I'm sorry Britt." She paused. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not fair, you're not the reason I'm upset."

Brittany took Santana's hand. "I get that you're feeling a lot of emotions right now. I do. I'm not saying that what she did was right, or to just forgive her like that. But everyone deserves a second chance, and she's trying."

Santana started to cry, it was just a couple of tears.

"She just gets to me."

Brittany held her wife.

"I know baby, I know."

It wasn't good day at Rachel's and Quinn's place, but it was better then it had been in a while. Rachel was making diner and Quinn was sitting and reading a magazine.

"That smells really good Rach." She smiled at her. Rachel turned around. "Thank you baby. Lets hope it tastes just as good."

"I'm sure it does."

Then there was a little silence.

"How you feeling today Rach?"

Rachel turned around again and looked at Quinn.

"Good… Better….. I talked to Dad today, and he was thinking he could come and visit next month."

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"He feels a little lonely you know, after daddy passed away."

It was about 3 years ago since Rachel's daddy aka Ken had died.

"I miss him too, and I miss dad so."

Quinn got up from the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around Rachel. She kissed Rachel's neck. And Rachel was smiling.

"Mmmmmm"

Quinn smiled as well. Rachel turned around and Quinn kissed her. And now they were looking right at each other.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Just because you are you."

"Well it was nice anyways."

"I called the doctor." Quinn said.

"Oh."

"And we're going to see him next Monday."

"That's fine." Rachel said.

Quinn could here the change in her wife's voice.

"Rach…"

"No, it's fine. I promise." She faked a smile.

"It's necessary." Quinn pointed out.

"I know. I just feel a little weird talking to some random about stuff."

"I know. "

Sooooo it's short, I know. But bare with me on this, I'll try to update sooner and have longer chapters, but my work makes it a little difficult, when it's summer time it gets more to do unlike other who have vacation and shit. LOL.

Anyway review and let me know what you think, I promise we'll get to a happy place soon and the fun will begin, and of course Kurt will be coming back :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

It was morning now and Santana had already left for work, she woke up early today so she could feed Oliver and let Brittany sleep in. Then she put Oliver down in the bed next to her wife and left for work. When Brittany woke up she was in a good mood, she looked at her phone, and it had a text from Maria asking where they should meet up, she quickly answered, started to get Oliver ready and left to meet her "mother in law".

Right before she arrived at the café she was going to meet Maria, Santana called.

"Hey."

"Hi" Brittany said back.

"Look…. " Santana took a breath.

"San. Please don't start this up again."

"I'm not, I'm just going to tell you to be careful and.."

"Careful?" Brittany laughed. "It's not like she's dangerous San."

"That's not what I meant. I just… Don't let her sweet talk you, okay?"

"I can take care of myself Santana."

"I know, I just thought I should mention it to you."

"I know your mother San. She can't fool me."

Santana smiled into the phone, Brittany did know her mother, they had spent most of their teenage years together.

"Santana?"

"Yeah I'm still here. Call me after okay?"

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye"

Brittany turned around and saw Maria sitting at a table. She was already drinking a coffee and it looked like she was enjoying herself. She walked over and sat down, Oliver was sleeping in his stroller.

"Hey"

"Hello Brittany. I'm so glad you decided to come and meet me." Maria said.

"Yeah well. I'm not so much doing it for you, but for Santana." She stated.

Maria smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah well… I think that's going to take some time."

"Can you really blame her?" Brittany spat out, and it sounded more angry then she had planned on. But she quickly backtracked her words. "I'm sorry.. " She looked over at Oliver. " I'm not here to pick a fight."

Maria nodded

"You know. I know my daughter, and she's stubborn."

"Yeah well, she got it from you so you can't really be mad at her about that."

Maria laughed a little bit again.

"No dear. I could never be mad at her. She had the courage to do what I never did."

Brittany looked shocked.

"Are you gay?" She said.

Maria's eyes went wide. "What? No!" And then she laughed out loud. "What I meant was, she had the courage to be herself no matter what people thought. I never had that, not until now anyways. I married Carlos because my mom thought he was the perfect guy, and I did love him, but there was so much that she didn't see." She took a breath, gathering her thoughts. " Nobody saw the fact that he was abusive, he never hit me, but, his words, the way he would speak to me sometimes. He could might as well had punched me in the face."

She never looked at Brittany while she spoke.

"Leaving him is something I should have done a long time ago, actually I shouldn't have married him at all. But then again I got Santana and Diego from it so I can't really complain."

Brittany nodded. And then finally spoke up after being silent for a while.

"Why are you here? I get that you want to see Santana. But you gotta know that I won't let you into our lives unless she agrees, and I won't do it unless I feel secure about the fact that you're not going to screw her over again."

"I understand that."

Oliver woke up. Brittany quickly picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"He's beautiful." Maria said.

"Yeah, he is."

"He is your's yes?"

"I gave birth to him yes, if that's what you meant."

Maria nodded.

"Can I hold him?" Maria asked, giving Brittany a pleading look. Brittany nodded and handed him over to her. Maria hugged him so tight. "Ohh I've been such a fool."

Brittany got a little sad, she looked at Maria and understood that she cared deeply about this woman. Maria had almost been like a second mother to her during high school.

"I'll do everything to make it better Brittany." Maria said.

"I believe you." And she did believe her. " I can't make any promises, Santana is, Santana. But the thing is, and this might sound stupid, but, I can kind of get her to do anything I want if I really want too. But I'm not going to push her with this before I'm sure that I'm doing the right thing."

Maria nodded. Then Brittany's phone rang. She looked at the screen, it said Santana.

"Hello.. Yeah… it's going fine.. Sure.. Ohh, okay.. No that's fine, yeah see you home."

Maria looked at her questioning.

"It was just Santana. She was just wondering how things were,."

Brittany looked at her clock, she figured she should be getting home now.

"Okay.. So I have some stuff I need to do, but it was nice seeing you again Maria." She said while getting up. Maria got up from her chair too, and handed Brittany Oliver.

"Yes Brittany. Thank you so much for coming today. It really means a lot."

"I'll talk to her, but it won't be for you, It will be for her. She won't say it out loud, but she misses you, she always have."

"Well I miss her too, so I'll take whatever I can get. And thank you again."

With that Brittany walked away. She needed to do some shopping before she got home, when Santana called she said she wouldn't be home before really late and wouldn't have the time to pick up some stuff that they needed.

Quinn was at the mall, not really looking for something specific but she just needed to get out, and she didn't feel like driving around. So she figured window shopping would do the trick. After an hour or so she decided to grab some coffee at the little coffee shop. She went up to order and sat down with her coffee. 5 minutes or so after she got her coffee the waiter started cleaning the table next too her, and bumped into her.

"Ohh I'm so sorry." The waiter said,

"Don't even worry about it." Quinn said, smiling back at her. She held her gaze a little longer then what she probably should. But this girl was beautiful, she was tall, had brown hair and curves to die for. She smiled back at Quinn, making Quinn blush and look down.

"Look, I don't really do this often, but I just need to compliment you on your eyes. They are breathtaking." The waiter said, while blushing a little.

Quinn looked at her nametag.

"Umh. Thank you.." She paused a little. "Meg.. You have a really nice…" She was about to say something that wouldn't have been okay at all. " The coffee here is good."

Meg smiled at her. " I don't really make the coffee, the machine does it for me. But thanks."

Quinn just smiled at her. Before she could say another word she saw Brittany and Oliver making their way over to her.

"Quinn! Hey, I didn't know you were here." Brittany was smiling like she always was.

"Britt" Quinn said, standing up giving her a hug. "I'm just here for coffee."

"You went to the mall for coffee?" Brittany asked

"Umh. No. Not just for the coffee, I just felt like coming here."

Brittany nodded.

"Excuse me." Both girls turned around. "I'm getting off my shift right now, and you can just forget all about this if I'm wrong, but.." Meg took out a little piece of paper and handed it to Quinn. "Monday is my night off, you should call me, if you wanna hang out or something."

Quinn took the piece of paper. And Brittany raised her eyebrow looking at Quinn, looking at Meg, then looking back at Quinn again. She understood quickly that Quinn wasn't going to say anything so she decided too. Meg was about to leave when Brittany stopped her.

"Hey!" Making Meg turn around. She snatched the paper from Quinn's hand and handed it back to Meg. "She's happily married, so she won't be needing this." She wasn't being rude, she smiled while saying it, but she did want to make a point.

Meg looked confused.

"If I offended you in anyway, or your girlfriend.." Brittany cut her off.

"Oh no. She's not my girlfriend, I'm just her wife's best friend. So it would be good if you left now."

Meg nodded, and Quinn looked embarrassed. Brittany turned to look at Quinn.

"Britt. It is not at all what it looks like." Quinn quickly said.

"Really?"

"She just came up to me and started talking, I didn't want to be mean so I didn't say anything, but I wouldn't have called her."

"I'm not one to judge Quinn, but flirting with someone else, that's not cool, taking someone's phone number, that's even worse."

"I wasn't like that at all Britt. You know me, I wouldn't do that to Rachel."

Still, even knowing she wouldn't call Meg, Quinn felt guilty and Brittany saw it.

"Quinn.. Look… I'll forget about this, you should too. "

Brittany didn't really know what to say. So she just left it at that.

Quinn just nodded. And both girls turned around and walked in different directions.

When Quinn got home she was greeted by a very cheerful Rachel.

"Well hello there Quinn, how was your day?" She went up to kiss her but Quinn turned her head around. She looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel looked worried.

"Some woman flirted with me at the mall today…." You could see the guilt going thru Quinn.

Rachel kept smiling. "That's not something new Quinn, you're beautiful, of course girls are gonna flirt with you."

"I flirted back." Was all she said.

"What?" Rachel said

"I flirted back" Quinn repeated.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, I just thought I heard wrong. Cause my wife would never flirt with someone else." She was hurt and pulled away from Quinn.

"She gave me her number and I took it." Quinn continued, taking Rachel's hands in hers.

"But I threw it away as soon as I got outside. I didn't want that number Rachel." She needed to be honest, but figured it would be best not to tell her that Brittany basically turned down the girl for her.

Rachel didn't speak. Instead she walked into the living room and sat down. Quinn followed.

"I love you Rachel."

"You have a funny was of showing it sometimes Quinn."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel looked at her. " Why would you even do that?"

"I have no idea what came over me Rachel. I just knew I needed to get home and tell you about it."

Rachel shook her head.

"If you didn't do anything, then why would you even tell me this?"

"Because I need to be honest. With all of the things we've been thru these past months…" Rachel cut her off. " Yeah with everything we have been thru you would think that we could at least not flirt with other people."

Quinn looked down.

"I'm not making excuses, but haven't you ever done stuff you wish you could take back?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I have. " Rachel got up and walked around. You could clearly see she was thinking.

"Do you wanna be with me Quinn?"

"Yes"

"You're sure? Because I'm not gonna ask you again. If you come to me in a couple of months saying you wanna end this then…"

"I wanna be with you."

Quinn walked up to Rachel, again talking her hand, cupping one cheek with her other hand.

"I love you. I want to be with you."

"Don't do something like that again Quinn."

"I won't. I promise."

She leaned in to Rachel, but did so slowly asking Rachel if she could kiss her before she just went on doing it. Rachel didn't pull away, so Quinn took that as a yes, and it was. Not soon after they were both kissing each other again,

By the time Santana got home from work it was late, she had probably never been this late before, and when she walked inside the light was turned off and Brittany and Oliver were probably both sleeping. She was tired, so tired and couldn't wait to get to bed. The walk upstairs was heavy and when she reached the master bedroom she saw that the light were on.

"Britt. You're awake."

"Yeah." Brittany was reading some book.

"Whatcha reading there Britt?"

"Ohh you wouldn't know about it Santana,"

Santana smirked. "Try me! Tell me about the book."

Brittany smiled, took off her reading glasses and placed the book on her lap.

"Okay, well right now the vampire is trying to hide his human girlfriend. And I just read that the werewolf kissed the human girlfriend too and that complicates things…"

Santana smiled looking at her girlfriend talking about this, of course by now she had stopped listening. But she loves seeing Brittany so excited about the story. She soon snapped back to reality when Brittany started clapping her hands.

"Santana are you even listening to me?"

"Umh.. Yeah sure Britt."

"What did I just say then?"

Santana thought about it.

"Look the point of it all is that you have really nice boobs."

Brittany just looked at her confused.

"You really think you're gonna get out of this by complimenting my boobs?"

Santana nodded and smirked. "Is it working?"

Brittany laughed. "Maybe."

Santana pulled her wife to her and kissed her. " I really do.. Mean… it…. They … are.. Nice.." She said between kisses.

"You're nice." Brittany responded.

And suddenly the book fell to the floor and now Santana was hovering over Brittany. Giving her kisses down her neck. She suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore.

God I can't even say how sorry I am for not getting this up sooner. Today has been my first day off in weeks and I had a baby shower earlier in the day. I don't feel like this is my best work, but.. I don't know.. I also didn't have time to check for spelling and so on, so bare with me on the mistakes.. Review and let me know :D


	13. Note

To the people that's reading this story : I'm not dead, work has been crazy and I've basically just been working and sleeping. I've got 2 days off in 3 days so bare with me and I'll update as soon as possible :D

Love all of you J


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13.

xxx

Santana woke up the next morning and Brittany was already awake and looking at her smiling.

"Morning."

"Morning babe." Santana answered back. She continued squirming around a little. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

Santana jumped up from the bed.

"Shit.. I'm so late right now. Damn Britt why didn't you wake me? Did I forgot to set the timer last night?"

Brittany dragged her ass back to bed.

"Would you relax a second."

Santana looked at her confused.

"I talked to your assistant and told her you'd be a little late today."

"Britt I can't be late whenever I feel like it, I've got stuff to do."

"I know, I know.. But….." Brittany started touching Santana. "Last night was kind of amazing and I wanna do it again." She pouted. Yes! She brought out her pout.

"Where's Oliver?" Santana suddenly asked.

"Really? Really Santana, I'm lying her naked asking you for sex and NOW you wanna worry about where he is?"

Santana hadn't noticed that Brittany had no clothes on, however she was very aware of it now.

"I didn't mean it like that okay. I'm just kind of used to him being around now." She laughed at herself.

"He's safe okay." Brittany said trying to make Santana forget for a little while. "Can we please have sex now? Cause I've been waiting for you to wake up for at least an hour because I know how grumpy you get when I wake you." Brittany started to move over to Santana's next trailing kissed down.

"Britt?"

"Mhm." Brittany was still kissing her.

"You didn't like lock him in the closet or something?"

"Oh my god Santana!" She slapped Santana's arm. "I'm not the worst mother ever!"

Santana just laughed.

"But seriously where is he?"

Brittany sighted. "I don't want to tell you, what I want is sex.."

Now it was Santana's turn. She flipped Brittany over and started kissing down, taking her breast in her hand and squeezing just a little bit.

"Mmm that's what I'm talking about"

"Britt?"

"Mmmm.. No talking now San."

"I'm not going to go further if you don't tell me where he is? God you didn't leave him with Kurt did you?"

"Jesus" Brittany mouthed under her breath. "No… He's with your mhnjfjid." She couldn't say the last word out loud.

"What's that Britt?"

"He's with your mother."

Santana stopped what she was doing.

"What?"

"I said…"

"Yeah I know what you said… I'm just not sure I heard you right."

Santana got up from the bed and started to put clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Well first I'm going to find my mother..Maria… And then I'm picking up Oliver and I'm taking him to work with me." Santana wasn't angry, she just said it like it didn't matter.

"Would you stop." Brittany had already gotten up from the bed and stopped Santana from walking out. "She wanted to have breakfast with him, is that so bad?"

"Yes."

Santana kept walking downstairs.

"Why would you even do something like that without asking me first huh?"

"Cause I knew you'd say no."

"Damn right I would." And of course by now Santana was starting to get a little frustrated, and being the feisty Latina she is she was about to say something that probably wouldn't be nice. But got distracted by a knock on the door.

She went to open it but Brittany got there first. "Calm down San, you're not helping by acting this way."

And then she opened the door, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel was standing outside all three had big smiles on their faces.

"We brought breakfast" Quinn said smiling.

Santana shut the door on them.

All three looked at each other.

"Bad timing?" Kurt said

Rachel being Rachel said. " They probably didn't recognize us. Lets knock again."

"I'd wait a little bit." Quinn added.

Meanwhile on the other side.

"What are you doing? You can't just shut the door on out friends like that."

"Well they should learn to call first and beside it's friend! Quinn is my friend, the other two you can have!"

Santana walked into the living room pacing around.

"What has gotten into you this morning?" Brittany asked confused.

"Me? What about you? You knew that letting my mother baby sit would bother me. And still you did it."

Brittany wanting to lighten the mood. " Well to be honest I was hoping she would be back with him before you woke up."

Santana snapped.

"It's not funny Britt! This.. What you're doing, it's not funny. You're forcing me into something I'm not ready for, something I don't want to do."

Brittany didn't know what to say. But Santana did.

"You're not respecting me or my opinion. It's like it doesn't matter what I think or how I feel."

"That's not true, I know how stubborn you can be, I know you want your mother back in your life, I'm just trying to get you to take the first step."

"I'll take that first step when I'm ready for it. And right now I'm not! I'm not 10 years you can't force me to do something I don't want to, and you can't silent me when it comes to our son and my mom. I've got just as much right to decide about this as you do." Santana was breathing hard.

And outside the door:

"Hmm. Maybe they forgot?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Quinn said.

"Maybe try knocking again?" Rachel was about to knock, but Quinn took her hand.

"Babe." She shook her head. "Let's just wait another minute."

They all nodded.

"I didn't know that, that was how you felt. I never wanted you to feel like that."

Brittany walked closer to Santana taking her hands.

"You need to tell me what you're feeling."

"I just did." She smiled a halfhearted smile.

Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm never going to push you again. Okay?" Brittany looked at Santana cupping her face with both her hands.

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to call her, and.."

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't call her, let them be."

Brittany smiled." you're amazing you know that?"

Santana smiled back. "Yeah, I kind of know."

"And cocky too."

They both laughed.

And again outside the door.

"It's been like 10 minutes. I'm not going to stand outside this door looking like and idiot." Kurt said.

"You don't look like an idiot Kurt, you look fashionable." Rachel said.

"Oh God." Quinn breathed out. "They are opening up this door whether they want to or not." And just as she was about to knock on the door there was Brittany smiling like she always did.

"Hey guys!" She motioned for them to come inside.

All waked inside, Santana was still in the living room.

Kurt was the first inside.

"Ever heard of manners?" He teased Santana.

"Yeah well ever heard of a phone?" She said back.

"And miss all the drama? No way" He waved his hand at her. She couldn't help but smile. She stood up. "I'll put on some coffee." And then she was in the kitchen.

Everybody followed her and sat around the kitchen table.

"So where's the little guy?" Rachel asked.

Brittany waved her hand under her neck motioning for her to stop talking about it. Being Rachel she didn't really get it.

"What's wrong Britt? Are you hot or something?"

Kurt and Quinn started laughing, and Brittany smacked her face in her hands.

"No she's not hot, well yeah she is. But she trying to get you to shut up about it." Santana said laughing.

"Ohh.. Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Shut up about it Rachel." Brittany said laughing.

They all sat around the table discussing everything that was going on in their lives. Quinn and Rachel shared with the other that they started therapy and was now really working on it. Everybody agreed that it was a good idea. Santana might have said something about Rachel should have started therapy when she was born, but was quickly poked by her wife. They were interrupted when Maria came back with Oliver. And everybody decided that it was time to leave. Even Brittany took Oliver and vanished upstairs for a little while, telling Santana and Maria that he needed a diaper change. Both nodded, leaving them alone by the door in and awkward state.

"So." Maria said.

"So." Santana thought about what Brittany had said about taking the first step.

"Did you have a nice time?" She asked.

Maria a little surprised but really happy said. " Yeah. Yeah I did. It was really nice spending time with him. He's such a lovely boy."

Santana nodded.

"Maybe…" She stopped herself, finding it hard to find words. " Maybe you could come by sometime, visit him again, visit us." She finally said. "If you'd like too."

Maria's face lighted up. And she gave away the biggest smile Santana had ever seen, almost making her want to smile.

"Yes please. I would really like that."

Maria walked towards the door, wanting to say something but decided against. She didn't want to say something wrong.

"Thank you." She just said instead, keeping it simple, but showing how she felt.

Santana just nodded.

After she had gone outside Brittany popped her head from the top of the stairs. "She gone?" And then she came downstairs.

Santana acted surprised. "Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez, have you been listening?"

Brittany shook her head a little embarrassed. But she suddenly kissed Santana.

"What was that for?" She asked

"I'm proud of you." Brittany smiled. "And so is he."

She handed Oliver over to Santana. Santana started talking to him. "You proud of me little guy? Hmm? You should be." She kissed him. "Don't tell your mother this, but I'm pretty sure I'll get crazy sex later on when you're asleep." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Yeah I know right? It's pretty awesome." She laughed.

"Stop talking to him about sex San. You're scaring him before he even knows what it is." She couldn't contain her smile.

"Yeah well, maybe if I keep talking like this he won't have sex when he's a teenager."

"Trust me. If he is anything like you, we have a problem." Brittany said.

Santana acted offended.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad okay."

"No you're right." Brittany said. "Lets just say that if you could get me pregnant, I think we would have a bunch of kids right now." she laughed, but stopped laughing when she got a stuffed animal in the back of her head. She turned around picking up the animal.

"Hey hey!" Santana said. "I've got the baby, you can't throw things at me while I have him." She said, holding him out almost using him as a protective shield.

"Brittany dropped the toy. "Not fair."

Santana walked up to her. Lifting and eyebrow and smirking. "Wanna see my boobs?"

Brittany covered Oliver's ears. "San!"

"What? He doesn't understand what I am saying."

Brittany turned around and started cleaning up after the others. "Put him down for his nap okay?"

"Okay"

Santana was halfway up the stairs when she heard Brittany screaming after her. "AND YES! I DO WANNA SEE THEM. YOU PROMISED, NO GOING BACK ON A PROMISE." She laughed at herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everybody.  
>I got an e-mail the other day saying someone liked my story on here. I couldn't ever remember what that story was about. So i clicked on the link and started reading. Ohh man, now I remember this story, and my god lots have happened since this, I don't remember why I stopped writing, but I did. And I'm sorry about that.<p>So I was thinking that maybe, just maybe.. 3-4 years later, I might try and end this story for you all, the way that it should end :D<p>

Regards Linn ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That same night Quinn was having trouble settling down, she couldn't find peace in her body, Rachel was watching tv, some talkshow, and was jumping up and down, answering all the questions, and being bummed because she got them all wrong. Quinn smirked at her, having one of those moments when she thanked the lord because she really was blessed. It wasn't long ago that she would say just the opposite. Quinn went over to Rachel and sat next to her.

"Hey, would you mind if I called Santana and went out with her for a drink ?"

Rachel kissed her cheek.

"Not at all, I think that would be good for you. To get out a little, live life."

Quinn smiled, and got her phone, dialed Santana's number, but no answer.

"Hmmm, she's not picking up."

"Try again." Rachel said.

Quinn did try again, and still no answer.

Rachel sat closer to Quinn. "I bet I know what they are doing." She kissed her neck. Quinn smiled, it had been awhile since they had been intimate with each other, but it hadn't felt right after everything that had happened. And then the phone rang. Quinn picked up.

"Fabray, you called...?"

"I did."

"So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Depends..." There was a silent.

"Santana?" Quinn said.

"Yeaaah, still here."

"Come out, have a drink with me?"

Silent again. Santana looked over at Brittany.

Quinn was getting unpatient.

"Seriously Santana, would you just answer already? If you don't wanna go I'll find someone else."

Then Quinn heard a little laugh from the other end.

"Yeah right, like you have other friends. Look, could you like wait 30 minutes maybe? I know you think I'm perfect just the way I am, but I still need to put some clothes on, and adjust the face a little."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I can wait 30 minutes."

"Great, I'll meet you up at Joe's then?"

"Joe's it is." And then Santana hung up.

Rachel looked at Quinn. "So?"

Quinn shredded her shoulders "Looks like I'm going out."

Rachel smiled. "Good, good, but please don't get too drunk today okay? I don't feel like being woken up by some puking girl trying to make a pass at me."

Quinn took a pillow and slammed it into Rachel.

"Hey! That was one time, and I was super charming that night."

"Yeah real charming I must say."

Rachel threw the pillow at Quinn and motioned for her to get her but out of the sofa. "Go, go get ready, you don't want to make the angry latina more angry then she already is."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get ready."

She she walked to the bathroom.

Rachel kept watching tv.

Back at Santana and Brittany's house things were getting a little bit heated. And not in the good way, if you know what I mean.

Brittany was upset becase she asumed they would spend the night together after Oliver went to sleep, so they could have a little time alone. Santana tried to tell her that she had already told Quinn she would go with her, and that it was too late to bail now, and that there was always a day tomorrow.

Santana walked over to her. " Baby look at me, It's just one night out with Quinn. We'll get all the other nights together."

"That's not the point Santana and you know it, I don't mind you going out with Quinn, you know that. It's just that, just this one night I wanted to spend the evening with my favourite girl."

Santana smirked "So call Berry." She couldn't help herself.

But Brittany wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, go out with Quinn, and seriously don't wake me up when you get back home."

Brittany turned around to walk away, but faced Santana once again. And said angry. "And you better believe you are taking the morning shift with Oliver."

Santana just walked out the door. Figured that would be the best. Letting Brittany get the time to cool off before she got home later.

At Joe's Quinn had been waiting for Santana for 15 minutes already, but that wasn't unusual so she didn't mind. She had a beer in one hand already.

"Sorry I'm late Quinn, wifey wasn't so happy about me going out today."

Quinn took a sip from her beer. " Ohh really, trouble in paradise?"

"Nah, wouldn't say that, all couples fight every now and then. "

Quinn raised her beer. " True."

Santana snapped at the bartender and moitioned for her to bring her a beer.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Santana said.

"Don't snap you fingers at her, they hate that."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna drink and possibly eat here later and I don't wanna find anyting funny in my drink, because she thinks you are an ass, just as the rest of the world I might ass."

Santana shrugged it off.

"Speaking off asses, how Rachel?"

"Oh my god you are so funny Santana." Quinn said sarcastically

Santana laughed at herself. " I know, it really is a gift, like I can't controll it. But seriously, how are things at home these days?"

Quinn shrugged. "Good."

Santana looked at her.

"They are good, I'm not lying." Quinn took at big breath.

"It's not bad, Santana. It's just different ."

"Different isn't always a bad thing Quinn."

"Yeah, that's what I just said, it's not bad."

Neither of them said something for a minute or so. But Quinn broke the silence.

"She's different. I mean, I know going thru stuff changes you as a person but, she doesn't do anything anymore. Just sits and watch tv all day, there's no passion left. And when it comes to Rachel it makes me a little nervous, passion is her personality."

Santana agreed. Then Quinn spoke again.

"Things have been hard for us, but we are still together, and I know i had doubts, but I really think we are the real deal. Just like you and Brit."

Just thinking about Brittany made Santana smile.

"Yeah, me and Brit , we have been the real deal all along. There's nothing I would'nt do for that woman."

Quinn smiled. And then the smile went away.

"I just want it to be like that for me and Rach again. No worries, just loving each other, maybe start thinking about having a family again." Then she paused. "Hell, I just want the sex back. And lately it's been like she's trying to get me out of the house, for whatever reason she'll ask me to go out and get random stuff.

Santana looked at her with a I feel sorry for you face.

"It will come back for the two of you, I know it will. Just don't give up on her."

Back at the house Rachel was sitting with her computer on her lap. She typed in the same adress she had been typing in every chance she got these last couple of weeks, maybe even the last months. And she searched for the same name she had searched everyday she got the chance too. And suddenly a window popped up on the computer. The username said Larry345.

Larry345: Hey, you alone?

Barberry: Yeah, I'm alone.

Larry345: Finally, I missed you, it's been too long.

Rachel smiled at the computer.

Barberry: I've missed you too.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rachel was still in the living room with her computer when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Quinn. -Won't be too long before we go home.

Rachel just looked at the phone, and put it back down on the table, getting back to the computer screen as fast as she could.

Barberry: What are you doing?

Larry345: Nothing much, been waiting for you to come online.

Barberry: You're sweet.

Larry345: :)

Barberry: Can I tell you something?

Larry345: Sure, you know you can tell me anything.

Barberry: I love talking to you, it's the best part of my day.

Larry345: Mine too.

Larry345: How's life at home?

Barberry: It's okay. Lets not talk about that.

Larry345: Why not?

Barberry: Because I don't feel like it.

Larry345: Can I tell you something?

Barberry: Sure..?

Larry345: You shouldn't be married to someone, when you're looking for other things.

Barberry: Looking for other things?

Larry345: Yeah.

Barberry: I'm not sure what you mean.

Larry345: Come on...

Barberry: I haven't done anything wrong. It's not like this is cheating. I haven''t even met you.

Larry345: But you want too. I think you wanna meet me! I think you wanna kiss me and even have sex with me if you could do that. Why else would you be here.

Barberry: Maybe I wanna talk.

Larry345: You can talk to your friends. This isn't just talking. You've been flirting with me all this time.

Barberry: Giving compliments isn't always ment as flirting.

Larry345: You're making me laugh.

There was a pause. Before Rachel decided to write again.

Barberry: If we did meet. What would we do?

Larry345: Well for starters, I'd take you out for coffee.

Barberry: Coffee. Why ?

Larry345: Cause I love coffee :) And also I can look right at you. I bet you are beautiful.

Rachel smiled.

Barberry: And how would you know that?

Larry345: Just a feeling... :) anyway, after coffee I would take you home to my place.

Barberry: And?

Larry345: Push you up against the wall, Kiss you like you've never been kissed before. And then I would make love to you all night long. After maybe 1 hour sleep I would do it all over again in the shower.

Barberry: Tell me more please?

At the bar Santana and Quinn was having a great time laughing and drinking. And Quinn felt it had been too long since she had this much fun. She looked right at Santana and smiled. "Thank you for today, it's been a while since I've had this much fun. It's nice knowing that you'll always be around when I need it."

Santana was about to respond but then a familiar song came on.

It was Blake Shelton's Mine would be you.

Quinn smiled. "My god, I love this song. Reminds me so much of Rachel. This song is us."

Santana stuck her hand out to Quinn.

"My dear best friend Quinn, would you like to dance?"

"You wanna dance? Av slow dance with me?"

Santana got of her chair dragged Quinn with her. There wasn't a dancefloor there, but Santana didn't care. Then Santana pulled Quinn in close and they started dancing with each other. It was nice, and peacefull. Some people were looking but neither minded.

A surprise knock on the door scared Rachel a little, she slammed her computer down on the sofa and walked over to the door, thinking it might be Quinn too drunk to ever open the door she was already a little pissed. When she opened the door it was just some random kid selling something. She bought something just to get him to go away.

About to go back to her computer the phone rang. It was Brittany. They ended up talking to each other for some while and made Rachel forget all about the other person she was talking to. When she finally hung up with Brittany she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

About the same time, our favourite girls was about to wrap up their night of fun saying goodbye to each other and hugging it out, screaming i love you to each other as they were walking seperate ways.

Stupid drunk Santana tripped on the trash outside the house and started to pick a fight with it.

"Hey! you stupid trash! You can't take me out, I'm Santana Lopez!"

Failing at keeping her balance she fell straight to the ground, landing in a pile of trash.

"This is bullshit!" She tried getting up but found it was too difficult and decided she wasn't too far from her bedroom so this would be just the same as sleeping inside. But because she was so drunk and tired she didn't even get to think about it to much cause she fell a sleep pretty fast.

Quinn was at her front door feeling very proud of herself for being able to open the door without making too much noise. She stepped inside tossing her shoes to the side with a big bang. Then she went to the kitchen for some water. She sat down on the sofa removing the computer and putting it on the table.

Not wanting to go to bed just yet she opened the computer thinking she could check her facebook.

On the screen the first thing she saw was the nickname Larry345 and Barberry.

"What the hell."

She scrolled up only to start reading the whole history from the begining. She read everything over and over and over again, crying silent tears down her face. Staying up all night reading and reading. She couldn't stop reading even if she had read it all atleast 10 times already. She was hurt and angry, but most of all she just felt nothing.

Not too long ago a friend og her had asked her a question, what would you do if you found out your wife had cheated on you?

Quinn answered that she would be furious, screaming, packing her stuff and moving out before an hour could pass. But, that wasn't happening. She didn't understand why she was so calm. Maybe it was because she had been sitting in that sofa for almost 5 hours now, not wanting to go upstairs, because if she went upstairs she would have to face the woman that made her feel like this. And she knew she had caused Rachel pain before too, but it couldn't feel anything like this, she had never done anything like this.

Rachel might not have done anything physical but she cheated alright she did.

Then she started spinning her head around. Maybe Quinn couldn't give Rachel what she needed anymore, maybe a man could. Maybe Rachel wasn't turned on by Quinn anymore, maybe Rachel needed men. Maybe Quinn was just a phase. Their marriage was just a phase, the fact that they almost brought a baby into this world would have been a phase.

By now tears were pouring down her face, she was trying to control it but it just kept on coming. After maybe 15 minutes she got it under control. She looked at the clock, it said 06:45. Thinking that Rachel might be getting up soon Quinn thought about leaving to get som space. To get away from Rachel for just a little while. Not wanting to deal with this just yet. She needed time to think about this. She got her jacket, but suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs. Rachel came downstairs .

"Hey" she said to Quinn and walked up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn was sick to her stomach.

"Did you just get in? This late? wow you and Santana must have had a really good time."

Rachel laughed, not knowing Quinn knew about her secret she jumped around being her happy self. Quinn didn't want to deal with the drama just yet so she lied, wanting to avoid questions about why she was going out so early without telling Rachel where she was going.

"Yeah, it was good. We kept it going until now."

"Yeah i bet," Rachel said. "You must be tired right? why don't you go to bed, and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get up?"

Quinn took off her jacket again. "Sure." Without any emotion in her eyes she asked Rachel. "So what did you do last night?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much really, watched some tv, talked to Brittany on the phone for a while, just relaxing really."

"Really? You didn't do anything else?"

Rachel thought about it."No, not really."

And without saying anything Quinn went upstairs.

Rachel thought Quinn was acting funny but didn't think too much about it. She went on with her business. Not knowing upstairs there was a person who was totaly broken inside.

- I know these are short chapters, but I'll try and get better, and also I'll try and wrap this story up for those of you out there :)

Thank you guys again for leaving such nice words for meg, it really means a lot :)

Have a nice weekende guys, hugs and kisses ;)


End file.
